Dear Diary
by Hinata-hime
Summary: COMPLETE: Kagome, a new student at Sakura High, quickly makes friends with Rin and Sango. She's getting along fine, except with Kikyo and our favorite hanyou InuKag MirSan SessRin
1. Welcomes: Friendly and Unfriendly

****

Author's Note: Well here I am with my fist Inuyasha High School Fic. I have to admit, there are chapters I like a lot better than others. I've had some of my friends read this, and so far it's okay. I have put everyone except for Shippo. Maybe later. Well enough of my rambling. On with the story.

"speaking" 

'thoughts'

_Kagome's diary or song lyrics_

(my notes)

****

Disclaimer: Sad but true, I don't own Inuyasha, or Kagome or Shesshomaru or… well you get the idea. Oh, and one other thing. This may confuse some people. Koharu is from episode 41-42. Sarah is from episode 133-134. Just thought I'd make that clear. I don't own them either.

****

Rating: PG-13. Yup. Lots of language and some other stuff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Diary,

It is I, as always, Kagome Higurashi. Just recently my dad has found a permanent job. He used to just go from city to city, taking my family along with him. Personally, I don't know why mom's still with him. I would have gotten fed up by now if my husband did that. But I'm not one to judge mom's personal feelings. So for my senior year, I'll be spending it at Sakura High. I was fond of my last school. At leased I made a friend, or a boyfriend anyway. His name is Kouga. He's a wolf demon with brown eyes and dark hair. He isn't one of the hottest guys around, but he was rather sweet. But seeing that it is late and that I have school tomorrow, I put my pen down here. 

Chapter 1

Welcomes: Friendly and Unfriendly

"Kagome." Sota poked his sleeping sister. "Kagome, Kagome." It was no use. 'How can teenage girls sleep like that?" he asked himself. There was only one thing he hadn't tried. "Oh my God! It's the Muffin Man." (AN// Long story). Kagome opened her eyes instantly. All Sota could do was laugh. His sister was such an airhead when it came to these things. "Urg! Come. Back. Here. You. Brat!" When she spoke like that, it was best that you leave… immediately. "Not on my life, sis," he laughed running to the breakfast table where it was safe. 'Damn, next time I'll kill him.' "Kagome, if you don't take your shower now, you'll be late for school," Mrs. Higurashi called from the stairs. "Holy shit!" Kagome looked at the clock, "I've only got time for a five minute shower!"

It was already 8 o'clock when Kagome headed out the door. Her new high school wasn't that far away. 'Jeez, I hate the first day of school, especially when it's actually your first. But I guess I'm used to being alone.'

Sakura High was big at first look. A four story building with a huge backfield. A large bell hung at the roof of the school. Students mingled outside and some went in. 'Might as well get my schedule.' Kagome stepped inside. Lockers and classrooms lined the walls; it looked like any other hallway. 'Okay, step 1. Finding the office…'

'I'm guessing this is it.' The word OFFICE hung on the door. She stepped inside a large room, with a woman behind a large desk, typing away at her computer. She didn't seem to notice Kagome coming in and she cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Hello dear," the middle aged woman had short blond hair and tiny round glasses looked up from the screen, "what brings you here so early?" "I'm new so I need my schedule." "Sure, what's your name?" "Higurashi, Kagome." It was only about ten seconds until it printed. "Here it is, along with your textbooks. Oh yes, and welcome to Sakura High." "Thanks." Kagome smiled as she left the office.

The school hallways were a lot busier now. 'Let's see… my locker should be somewhere on this floor.' She didn't pay attention to where she was walking and collided into someone. They were both thrown back. Kagome grunted a bit as she sat up. She came face to face with a girl that was almost a mirror image of herself, only a sluttier (AN:/ Is that a word?) version. "Hey, watch where you're going, bitch." The girl spoke angrily. "Don't have a cow, it was an accident." She hatted this girl already. "Say what? No one talks like that to Kikyo." So she was named Kikyo. "Forgive me, I just did." "Kikyo, are you going to let her talk to you like that?" a girl with bluish hair, carrying a flute smirked. "Shut it Sarah." Kikyo held up her arms so that Sarah and one other girl could help her up. "Listen you're new. Take my advice. If you want this year to be pleasant, stay out of my face." "Gotcha." Kagome smiled at a great way to get Kikyo mad again. It was a technique she learned from changing schools so often. "Hey Kikyo," the three girls turned around, "your mascara's running." Students laughed as Kikyo covered her face. She was ready to kill Kagome, but a teacher walked by. 'Next time, bitch, next time.' She stomped away.

Glad to be rid of that slut, Kagome gathered her books that lay scattered on the floor. "Here, lemmie help." A girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail offered. "Thanks. Hey, do they always act like that?" "Yeah, that's Kikyo and her Kikyo followers, Sarah and Koharu." "Really, I thought they would have been called the whore squad." They both laughed. "Usually new kids are scared of them." "I was. Did you see how much makeup Kikyo was wearing? But being serious, I've learned to deal with snobs like that. I've changed high schools seven times." "That's insane." "True, but I'm staying here this year. My dad found a permanent job." "Great. By the way, I'm Sango." She held out her hand. "Kagome."

Sango glanced at Kagome's schedule. "Cool, your locker's next to mine and I've got the same classes." "Great, could you show me around?" "Sure." She showed Kagome her locker and explained the layout of the building. Kagome got her stuff for first period when she heard Sango scream, "Hentai!" Kagome whirled around too see a guy with violet eyes and short brown hair. He wore a purple cloth around his lower right arm and a red hand was imprinted on his face.

"Kagome, meet Miroku, the pervert." Sango fumed, "don't get to close, he might…" Too late. His hand wandered down her ass. "Hentai!" it was Kagome's turn to slap him. "Ah, so your name is Kagome. Lovely, just as are you. So Kagome, would you do the honor of bearing my child?"

*Bonk*

"Hell no, I'm still in high school you perverted monk." Miroku decided it was best to leave the two angry women and hurried away. "Who was that asshole?" Kagome glared in the direction her disappeared. "Unfortunately, he's the guy I like." "Tell me you're joking." Kagome hid her laughter. "Fraid not. But let's talk later. We have to get to math." They walked to the math room on the second floor. Both stopped at the doorway to observe the scene in front of them.

A crowd of girls stood around three chairs. The boys on the other side of the class, looking completely miserable. "What's happening here?" Kagome turned to Sango who just looked bored. "Just the 'popular-guys' fan club." "What?" Kagome could see over the shoulders of a few shorter girls. She recognized one. 'How can Miroku be popular?' Sighing, she looked at the other two. Kagome guessed they were brothers, considering they both had long silver hair and golden eyes. One looked more serious and had two crimson stripes on each cheek. 'A youkai, just like Kouga.' The other smiled at his admirers, revealing his fangs. But the thing that got Kagome's attention was the dog-ears on his head.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked Sango in a sort of whisper. "Inuyasha and Shesshomaru. Shesshomaru is the crush of a lot of women at this school, but he never gives anyone a chance. Inuyasha is the complete opposite. Other than Miroku, he's the biggest playboy I've ever met." "I hate those types of guys. Biggest jerks I ever will meet. I despise them already." "Then you'd best keep your distance. They enjoy taking advantage of new students. Girls especially, if you know what I mean." "Warning the new kids, hun, Sango?" They both turned to see another girl with waist-length black hair. "It's great to see you, Rin." Sango hugged her friend. 

"Kagome, this is Rin. Rin, Kagome." They shook hands. "So are we going to stand here all day? Let's grab three chairs at the back." Sango pushed her two friends forward. Rin gazed at Shesshomaru as the three walked past the 'fan club'. He didn't turn his head but his eyes followed her for a few seconds and then went back to his utterly bored expression. They took a seat and Kagome spoke first. "I'm guessing someone has a crush on a certain youkai." "It's no secret. Everyone knows." Sango said dully, "of course, she's the only person he'd give a chance." Rin narrowed her eyes, telling Sango to end the topic there. "Would any of them give the sluts a chance?" Kagome asked, pointing towards Kikyo, Sarah and Koharu who had entered the circle. "Definitely NOT!" Sango and Rin answered at once.

"Ooh Miroku. Where did you go this summer? I was supposed to bear your child." Koharu smiled sitting on his lap, one arm around his neck. "Oh…" was the only thing he could say. He 'sweat-dropped'. Obviously this was the only woman he didn't enjoy to have around.

"Shessy, honey, you didn't purposely avoid my calls did you? Sarah sat down on the same chair. "Don't call me that." Shesshomaru pushed her off his seat. 'Damn this bitch is annoying. All women are. Well… most.' His gaze shifted to Rin and then back to the girl that lay at his feet. 'That baka Rin, she's stealing my Shessy.' Sarah scowled. 

"Inu-baby, I was hoping we could spend some quality time with each other after school. You know… at your house. To catch up on the two months we didn't see each other. Possibly in bed…" Kikyo pressed her hand on his chest. 'This whore expects me to sleep with her?!' "Not on your life bitch!" "Surely you didn't mean that," pushing herself on him more. She batted her mascara-covered eyelashes wildly. And you thought she couldn't get scarier. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Look at Kikyo, forcing herself onto Inuyasha. What a slut. Hasn't she heard of pride? Does she even have any? Not that I care about Inuyasha anyway. He probably likes all that attention.'

'Someone get me out of here.' Inuyasha looked at his friend, then his brother. They were in similar situations. He looked at the ceiling, then the periodic table of elements (AN: / What's the periodic table doing in a math class? I personally don't know.), anywhere but at Kikyo. His eyes fell on Sango and Rin. More like the girl he didn't know. 'How's Kikyo over there?' he took a better look to see that it was a new student that simply 'resembled' her, from a distance anyway. She was a lot prettier than Kikyo would ever be. 'This should be fun. Let's see what the new girl is like.'

"Oi, bitch, get off." Inuyasha threw her to the floor just as Shesshomaru had done. He was about to walk over when a teacher walked in. (AN:/Too lazy to explain what she looks like). "Everyone, stand up. I've made a seating plan. Groups of two." The class fell silent. "Okay, from the front to back. Sarah, Kagura. Next to them, Naraku, Kikyo…" She went on for some time until she came to the back. "Koharu, Sumi. Beside them Inuyasha and Kagome and lastly, Sango and Miroku. Take your seats this instant!" 

'Great, me. Sitting next to the playboy. Jeez, someone up there doesn't like me today.'

'Excellent, time to see what the new girl's all about. Kagome was her name, right?'

She put her books down on her desk, Inuyasha did the same. Before she sat down, he began to circle her. "What are you doing?" she asked eyeing him. "Taking a good look at you. Is that a crime?" "Yes, it is. Now stop, this instant!" She reminded Inuyasha of their strict teacher. "Fine calm down wench." 

'Boy, you're asking for it.'

His eyes moved up and down Kagome's body. He stopped just below the collarbone. Kagome realized where he was looking and decided to teach him a lesson.

*Bonk*

*Huge lump appears on Inuyasha's head*

*Vein pops in Kagome's hand*

"God, let me tell you, you're almost as bad as Miroku. At leased you didn't use hands. I've been here for two hours and already I know that. Listen…" The teacher cleared her throat. Everyone sat down as she started the lesson. "Listen," Kagome whispered so as the teacher wouldn't hear her, "while you sit next to me, you follow my rules. One, don't look at me, two, don't touch me and three, do not annoy me." She turned her attention to the teacher. 'I guess the teachers here don't waste any time for the first day of school.' 'This girl looks like she can get pissed really easily. I'll push her buttons.'

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha poked her shoulder with a clawed finger. "I thought I told you not to touch and talk to me." "I just have one question." She didn't answer. He took this as a 'go ahead'; "do you like me?" Kagome stopped writing and put her pen down. She turned her head, narrowing her eyes. If looks could kill, that would do it. "I want this clear Inuyasha, I hate playboys who think love is a game, that going out with seven girls at a time is cool and that sleep with every single pretty women they meet. Therefore, I hate you. Guys like you always get what they want." "How would you know that all guys like me are how you say?" "By letting one take control of you." She turned her head towards the window. "So you've _slept _with someone before?" She said nothing. Oh how this moment was good to piss her off, "so how good are you?"

*Smack*

The class, even the teacher, turned their heads to the back of the class. Kagome was out of her seat, flames around her. (You know, the anime flames.) Inuyasha sat with a shocked expression of being slapped. "Bastard, it's none of your fuckin' business. Stop bothering me and go screw someone instead!" Kagome stormed out of the classroom. Students' heads followed Kagome then snapped back to Inuyasha. Some started saying, "Oh, Inuyasha, gonna take that?" or something like that. Miroku mouthed, "tell me later," and Shesshomaru sat there, shaking his head. How could he have such an idiot for a brother? Sango excused herself to go get Kagome. Rin sat there, shaking her head in the same manner as Shesshomaru. "Now, now class, settle down. We must continue the lesson." The teacher, who was calm and collective, was still in a bit of shock. The class settled down and resumed. 

Kagome was fuming in the girls' washroom, Sango trying to calm her down. 'That baka Inuyasha. I've known him for an hour and I hate him more than anybody I've ever met. That bastard, how dare he ask me those kinds of questions? And to me, of all people. Baka, how can he think that a respectable girl like me would do that? He's such a pervert. God, why do you do this to me? I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!'

'Great, it's the first day of school and already I've been slapped. Usually that's not 'till I break a girl's heart. Oh and a note to you Kagome. I've never done it with anyone. I got morals, you know. And me getting everything I want, that 'aint true either. Because my next challenge, is you. Can I make you fall for me? Prepare yourself, cause all's fair in Love and War.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for chapter 1. It wasn't the best thing I've written but hey, it's only chapter 1. I know anime-obsessed:P has been bugging me to put this story online so I finally did. So there. Well ya. I hope you guys all will review. Pretty please? *_~


	2. You Don't Know How Much I Hate You

****

Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked the beginning to my fic. Well some people have been bugging me to post this next chapter so here it is. It's really kinda pointless, just emphasizing how much Kagome hates Inuyasha…or so she thinks. Oh and thanks to Inuyasha X Kagome 4 eva for pointing out I spelt Sesshomaru wrong. Don't quite know what I was thinking… 

"speaking"

'thoughts'

__

Kagome's Diary or song lyrics

(my notes)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Diary,

I hate Inuyasha. I can't stress that point enough. It's been just over a month at Sakura High and it's been one thing after another. Sango and Rin have really been nice to me and I consider them as friends. Sesshomaru's not bad either. We've talked. Miroku's a pain in the ass, (literally) and Inuyasha's just a jerk. Well I'm getting tiered of writing 'I hate Inuyasha' considering you already know that. So here is where I leave off tonight.

Chapter 2

You Don't Know How Much I Hate You

It was just over a month since school started. It was going well… except if your name was Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha continued to push her to her limits. He had been slapped, several times and soon the classes became accustom to it. Miroku would just think to himself, 'that's not how you get a girl.' And Sesshomaru couldn't really give a damn. Not like it affected him anyway. Now most of Inuyasha's teasing was just bothersome questions and comments and looks. Others were more extreme.

Like the science lab incident. They were working with acetone (you know, the stuff in nail polish remover?) when Inuyasha was walking with a test tube full of it. Kagome was walking backwards, for she was talking to Sumi. Someone had yelled, "look out!" but of course by that time, it was too late. It spilled on her sleeve, burning the material. We know that this was an accident, but Kagome referred to it as "Inuyasha's out to get me" for the umpteenth time. But what incident really pissed her off, was gym class…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay everybody," Ms. Cheung blowing her whistle so that they stopped chatting, "today, we are doing weaponry (sorry, didn't know what else to call it.) This is how it works. We will be divided into pairs and fight… safely might I add. The winner faces the winner of another group and so forth. We will have a championship between the two finalists. Grab you weapons!"

Sesshomaru and Rin didn't take gym with them. So Sango and Kagome promised each other to meet at the finals. Kagome grabbed a bow and some arrows. Sango had a large boomerang she swung in circles over her head. Miroku had a staff and Inuyasha got a sword, shaped as a fang. "You know who your facing, now go!" (it's ironic that they all got their own weapons. But this is my story so I can do what I want.) 

"Heh, Koharu, you don't know how long I've waited to kick the shit outa you." Sango raised her weapon. It would be a sinch, all she had were purifying scrolls. Those only worked on evil people. Sango, wasn't one of them. "Die bitch!" she screamed swinging the boomerang at her opponent. Knocked out in a matter of seconds. Koharu walked off mumbling something about how gym shouldn't be for girls.

Kagome was also having and easy time. Her spell arrows pierced right through Naraku. She came to the next challenger, then the next, until she had won her half of the gym. She observed Miroku fighting Kikyo, Sango waiting to fight the winner of that round and Inuyasha waiting to fight the winner of Sango's round. 

Miroku warded off Kikyo's arrows with his staff, sending it back towards her. That knocked her out of the battle. "Don't you have any respect for a lady?" she huffed a big sigh. "Not for you, whore." Miroku smirked. Kikyo glared one final time and sat next to Koharu and Sarah. 

Sango fought Miroku and they were pretty evenly matched. That is, until one of the girls in the stand whistled loudly. He turned his head to see who is was. That cost him the fight. The boomerang landed squarely on his head. "Lecher." Sango muttered as she turned to face Inuyasha.

Kagome cheered Sango on, but was no match for his skill. Apparently, he had learned this art ever since he could hold a sword. Sango passed Kagome and whispered, "Sorry Kag. I tried." "Don't worry, I'll get him for you." She gave Sango a reassuring smile. "Go for it."

She faced Inuyasha. He smirked, "Let's see if you're a better competition than the rest of these losers." Rage burned inside of her. She would win. No one would stop her, not even Inuyasha. "Three… two… one… DUEL!" Ms. Cheung blew her whistle. 

"Hit!" Kagome let go of her arrow. Inuyasha deflected it with his sword. "Damn… next time." It was Inuyasha's turn to strike. But she was quicker than he expected and avoided it with ease. This pattern continued until the dismissal bell rung. The day was over but Inuyasha and Kagome kept fighting. The teacher dismissed the class and told them to lock up the gym when they were done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango sat on a park bench. She wondered if Kagome had won. Could they still be fighting? Footsteps approached and she knew instantly who it was. "I thought I told you not to follow me, Miroku." "I didn't lovely Sango, I simply had too meet someone in this exact spot." He sat next to her. It was now or never. "Uh, Sango?" 

"What?"

"We've know each other for 6 years right? That's about 2190 days." 

"Yep. And I've known you for 2189 days too long." 

He chuckled. "Well since we've known each other for that long, I want to ask you something." 

"No, I won't bear your child." 

"Before you answer can you hear the question. Okay, will you be my girlfriend." 

"What?" 

"Will you…" 

"I heard you I was just kinda shocked." 

"So is that a yes?" 

"Sure." She hugged him. He grabbed her ass, again.

*Bonk*

"You're pushing your luck," she walked away from the unconscious Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rin stood outside, leaning against a wall. 'Should I tell him or not?' She asked it over and over in her mind. Sesshomaru walked out and gazed at her. He suddenly snapped back to where he was walking. 'Decisions have to be so hard. Well, it's now or never.'

"Sesshomaru!" she called to him. He turned, long white hair swinging in the wind. 'Man is he ever hot.' "What?" 

'Come on, Rin, you can do this.' She took a deep breath. "I…I…was wondering…"

"Hmm?" 

"Would…would…" 

"Spit it out already." 

"I was wondering… ifyouwereinterestedingoingoutwihtme." 

"Okay, now, in a language I can understand." 

"I. Was. Wondering. If. You. Were. Interested. In. Going. Out. With. Me." Rin didn't wait for an answer and walked away, her face burning red. 'Whom am I kidding. He's Mr. Popular and I'm Miss Nobody.' She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sesshomaru with his usual look on his face. "Do you know how many women have asked me?" She shook her head. "Too many to count. I've turned down every single one." Rin walked away. She was so sure he would consider. He continued knowing that she could still hear; "You're probably the only person I'd say yes to."

She turned and face him, grinning from ear to ear. 'Wear that smile all the time,' Sesshomaru thought, 'it suits you.' She rushed up and hugged him. His raised his eyebrows at her reaction. "Sorry," she had realized what she'd done and let go, "so when do you want to go?" Numerous footsteps came from behind them. "You hoo, Sesshomaru. How does a date sound this weekend?" several women screamed. "Now seems a good time." He picked up Rin bridal style and ran to his BMW convertible. "Let's go." They sped away. The girls sighed, "What a lucky girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were both getting tiered. 'No I won't give in to Inuyasha.' 'Damnit! I won't lose to this wench.' Kagome had one last arrow left. All the others lay scattered beyond her reach or broken. Inuyasha wiped the sweat of his forehead. If he deflected this arrow, he won. "HIT!" she screamed one last time. It glowed pink. Using some force, Inuyasha knocked it back at her. Kagome used her bow to block, but it snapped in half. Inuyasha swung the sword one final time and stopped when the tip reached her neck. She felt the cold metal against her skin. It was over, she had lost.

"How do you like me now?" he put down his sword. Kagome's bangs covered her eyes. A tear slipped from her eye. She fell to her knees. 'How humiliating, I must bow to Inuyasha. Oh how I despise him.' "What? Can't accept that you lost to someone of superior strength, stamina and skill?" 

"Shut up."

"What's that?" 

"SHUT UP!" she screamed lifting her head, her eyes filled with tears. "You don't have to humiliate me. Ever since I came you have tormented me. It's no secret. I HATE YOU!" She screamed the last three words. She started to run. But he grabbed her arm. "Let go! I never want to see you again, EVER!" Tears streaming down her cheek. She ran home and lay under the 'God-Tree' outside her house. Inuyasha was left alone. He had never meant to hurt her so bad. "I'm sorry, Kagome, I really am." Knowing that she didn't hear, he left the school. A new feeling pounded at his heart; guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well that's another chapter written. Yup, it's pointless, I know. There are a few pointless chapters here and there. The next chapter will be longer, promise. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed (you know who you are). Well till next time. *_~


	3. Lemonade with a Buzz

****

Author's Notes: Well I hope you like this chapter, because I hate it. Don't ask me why, I just don't. In this chapter, Inuyasha's father is mentioned. I don't exactly know how to spell his name so just bear with me. Well, I don't have much more to say, so enough of me.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

__

Kagome's Diary or song lyrics

(my notes) 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And chances are neither do you. Unless your name is Rumiko Takahashi. And if so, hats off to you for creating the best anime in the world.

Dear Diary,

The whole damn world is plotting against me. Sango called me that evening and told me she was going out with Miroku. Rin e-mailed me telling that she had a date with Sesshomaru. At school they told me if I went with Inuyasha, we'd have them all wrapped around our fingers. Me? With Inuyasha? I'd never live to see the day. They kept asking if this was about gym class. I'm glad no one knows but me and Inuyasha. Listen to me now, it's like we're keeping a secret. Anyhow, I'm somewhat glad. He hasn't spoken to me since. It should stay like that…

Chapter 3

Lemonade with a Buzz

Kagome walked to school under her umbrella. It wasn't raining that hard, but they predicted later thunderstorms. It was gloomy and so was everyone at school. 'They should just cancel school on days like this. I know I would.'

The day went by as usual. Except for last period. Kagome had gotten a detention from Ms. Cheung for forgetting to cleanup after school. So instead of being in class, she was responsible for sweeping the cafeteria. 'That baka Inuyasha. Because of him, I've got a damn detention.' A soft thunder rumbled in the distance. 'I hate thunderstorms.'

A flash of lightning appeared and the lights flickered. 'Okay, now, I really want to go home.' A big flash followed by a blast of thunder completely darkened the room. 'Shit, I can't see a thing.'

She wandered around until she bumped into a pole. It was one of those thick ones used to hold up the next floor. Hugging it tightly, she closed her eyes and remembered…

~Flashback~

"Jiji! Jiji! What are you doing? It's raining, you'll catch a cold." A ten year-old Kagome spoke. Her grandfather was tying a wire around a rod. It was attached to a sort of machine-like object. 

"Go inside, Kagome. I will be fine." She had a child-twisted look on her face but obeyed. "Hai, jiji." 

She walked back into the house where Buuyo, the lazy house cat, greeted her by rubbing his head against her leg. "Has Sota been torturing you again?" she asked him. Buuyo just yawned. She took this as a yes. Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking oden.

"Kagome, where is your grandfather?" 

She pointed outside, "He told me to go in. He's doing something with a machine."

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes went wide. "Gojou!" she called to her husband. "Father's going at his crazy stunt again." Mr. Higurashi came down the stairs with his coat on.

"Kagome, be a big girl and stay in here with Sota." Kagome, confused at what was happening, stared out the window.

~End Flashback~

It was ever since that day that she was scared of lightning. She hugged the pole tighter. A tear slipped from her eye. She felt as if it was her fault her grandfather died. She was so… useless back then. If this pole was alive, she could have squeezed the life out of it. Her shoulders shook as she cried silently. Could this day possibly get any worse.

Minutes seemed like hours and she didn't budge from her spot. She was having second thoughts about this 'pole'. Since when did they hug back? She put her ear to it. And since when did poles have a heartbeat? She looked up to see the person. It was too dark to tell. Whoever it was, it made her feel rather…safe. Lightning illuminated the room for a spilt-second. She had been holding onto Inuyasha.

"Why are you holding me?" Kagome said in an almost whisper, avoiding his gaze.

"You were the one that grabbed me in the first place."

"Well I thought you were a pole."

"Thanks."

"You can let go of me now." She was surprised she hadn't slapped him yet. They were silent for a minute.

"Why were you crying?" he didn't look at her

.

"I wasn't. I…had something in my eye."

"I can tell the difference between fake and the real thing. Now spill." Kagome pushed him away.

"I don't need your damn sympathy. Besides, you wouldn't understand. So just leave me alone." She started to feel her way to the door. A blinding flash followed by loud thunder caused her to scream. She leapt into Inuyasha's arms (literally). She began to sob uncontrollably. Inuyasha sat down on the floor and set her on his lap. She buried her head in his chest and continued weeping, not caring that it was Inuyasha. He ran his claws through her hair. 

'What got her so upset?"

~Flashback~

Kagome could see her parents arguing with her grandfather. She could only make out a little of what they were saying, "…think of your grandchildren…it's ludicrous…I will die trying…" Kagome widened her eyes at what her grandfather just said. 

"Sota, stay here." 

"Where sis go?" the four year-old asked. 

"To see what mama and otousan are talking about." She left without a coat or hat. The rain came down in sheets.

"Jiji!" she called. The Higurashis' turned around. "Jiji. Please stop what you're doing. Mama says it's dangerous." Her father held her back. Kagome squirmed trying to wiggle from his grasp.

"It is too late, Kagome. You can't do anything." Her father and mother backed away from the crazy old man. 

"I will soon see the spirits. Goodbye, everyone." He stood next to the machine-thing.

"What is jiji doing?" she asked her father with fear-struck eyes. Lightning flashed and temporarily blinded Kagome. The thunder crashed loudly in her ears. Faint screams were heard but didn't last long.

When Kagome regained sight, the first thing she saw was her grandfather, twitching on the ground. "Jiji?" she reached out to touch him. 

"I got to see it. The other side. It's a miracle." He stopped and his body went limp. 

"Jiji, JIJI!" 

Her grandfather was dead. And she could do nothing.

~End Flashback~

Kagome continued to sob, Inuyasha's shirt was soaked. He cradled her like a baby, trying to get her to stop. 'Is this really Inuyasha? A few days ago, he was a good-for-nothing playboy. Now, he seems almost caring. But why do I even care?' Kagome choked back her tears and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. They weren't hard and cocky, but ones of someone who cared. "Why are you cradling me?" she asked him. 

"Well, because…" He wasn't about to tell her that he wanted her, "because… I hate when girls cry." He took a finger and wiped a tear from her cheek.

The lights flickered on and the PA system came on. The power outage didn't last more than fifteen minutes. "Attention to all students. The Annon Bridge, which some of you cross to get home, has been blocked by a fallen tree. Please go home with a friend." 

"Shit, I cross that bridge to get home. Better see if Sango's still here." Kagome got up and muttered a silent "thank you". She ran up the halls to see them completely empty. 'Good grief, what am I going to do now? Everyone has gone home. I never realized it was that late.'

"If you need a place, you could stay over at my house." Inuyasha stood against some lockers, "it's a limited time offer." Clunking of heels could be heard from the end of the hallway.

"You hoo, Inu-baby. I'll stay over. Offer me a place to stay." Kikyo ran up and hugged him, making sure that all of her was on top of him.

"Get away, bitch. You have a place to stay. Go screw someone who cares." Inuyasha pushed her to the ground. 

"Please." She began to weep at his feet. 

"Stop fake crying you whore." Kagome spoke angrily to Kikyo, "can't you see he doesn't give a shit about you. Fuck off." 

"Why do you care, bitch?" Kiyo spat. 

'She's right why do I care? Because I DON'T.' 

"Please take me with you." Kikyo attached herself to Inuyasha's leg. He shook her off. 

"Well think about it Kagome." Inuyasha walked slowly down the hall to the parking lot. 'Any second, any second now.'

'Do I go? It's either that, or stay with Kikyo. Both a lose-lose situation. But I'd rather…' "Inuyasha wait! I'm coming!" Kagome ran after him.

"Knew you'd come wench."

"You realize this doesn't mean we're friends. I'd rather spend the night with you than Kikyo, that's all." 

"Really, you'd spend the night with me? I'm flattered." 

"You cocky bastard, you know what I mean." 'Yep. She was back in her mood again. Good time to start phase two.'

'Kagome, that bitch, she's stealing my Inuyasha!' Kikyo muttered as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They turned onto a street filled with mansions. "Do you live in one of these?" She stared at the size of them. They were at least three times the size of hers. 

"Nope." At the end of the street, a huge mansion stood tall above the others. Inuyasha stopped at the gate. 

"Where are we?" she asked. 

"Home." 

"But you just said you didn't live in any of these."

"But those ones are twice as small as mine." 

'What's with rich people? A mansion is a mansion to me.'

They had come into the front hallway taking off their boots and coats. Kagome stared in amazement. A long corridor with marble floor for as far as she could see. A huge spiral staircase stood in the middle. "You coming or what?" he took her by the waist. 

"Get your hands off me." she slapped him, for the millionth time. He let go and rubbed his face.

"This way," he grumbled. Was this how you show appreciation to someone who has let you into their home? Two large mahogany doors stood in front of them. Inuyasha opened them. Inside were Sesshomaru and one other demon Kagome didn't know. 

"What brings you home with my brother?" questioned Sesshomaru. 

"The bridge got blocked off and she didn't have anywhere to stay. So I invited her to stay the night. Isn't that the right thing to do?" Inuyasha barked at this brother. Sesshomaru shrugged and left the room.

"Father, this is Kagome. I hope it is okay for her to stay." Inuyasha bowed to his father who resembled Sesshomaru quite a bit.

"Uh, pleased to meet you Mr.…um," Kagome bowed and realized she didn't know Inuyasha's last name. 

"Call me Inuyashito," he said, "it's quite alright that you stay." He got up and left as well. "Have fun." He winked at his son, who growled. Why was everyone taking this the wrong way?

"Do you have a phone? I need to call home and tell them I'm staying here." Inuyasha handed her a cordless phone and she dialed the number.

"Moshimoshi?" a voice said.

"Hey Sota. It's me Kagome."

"Where were you? Mom was getting worried."

"The bridge got blocked off. So I'm staying at Inuyasha's house tonight." 

"Inuyasha… isn't that the guy you keep telling us you hate?" 

"Shut up. I don't have much of a choice. It was here or nothing. Just tell mom." Sota repeated the message to Mrs. Higurashi. "Thanks Sota, bye."

"Oh, Kagome, one more thing." 

What?" she was getting kind of impatient.

"Try and behave. I don't want a wakeup call tomorrow telling me I'm an uncle." He laughed wildly. 

"Why you little…" she was now talking to the dial tone. Inuyasha had heard the whole conversation and thought it was quite funny. He liked how Sota's mind worked. 

'All right Kagome. You're in my house so now, we play by my rules. Let's put you to the test.'

"Hey, wench, you thirsty?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was presently cursing the phone. 

"Yeah." She came up to Inuyasha and slapped him, again (Inuyasha gets slapped a lot in this fic so yeah). 

"Hey wench, what was that for?" 

"Calling me wench."

Kagome sat on one of the silk couches. 'Inuyasha and his names.' Inuyasha poured a glass of lemonade. "Lemonade's fine, right?"

"Whatever." She brought the glass to her lips. It was better than she thought. "Where's this from?"

"It's imported from North America."

'Do rich people ever buy food from their own country?' 

'Enjoy it Kagome. For this is lemonade with a buzz. Meaning, it has quite a bit of vodka in it.' She finished it quickly. "More?" 

She nodded, "I want to start on homework." 

"Suit yourself, wench." He brought another glass. 'Let's see who you act when you don't have a care in the world.' She finished the second quickly and asked for another. It wasn't so bad. Having Inuyasha go around like a servant. Little did she know that it was part of his idea.

Five minutes later, she dropped her pen. She rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was just tiered. Inuyasha saw the alcohol taking effect. She had no idea it was the lemonade with a buzz.

Five glasses later…

"…and then *hic* he said, 'hey bitch, how 'bout just you and me tonight?' and then I *giggle* kicked him you know *giggle* where. *hic* I'd be surprised if he has kids." Kagome was the only one to find this funny as she started to laugh hysterically. 

'Yep, she's definitely gone. I doubt that she laughs in-between every-other word.' "So you never actually slept with him?" Inuyasha had been careful not to drink a lot.

"Did you really think that I would do that?" Kagome had her hands behind her head and her feet on the couch like she owned the place. She was playing with a lock of Inuyasha's silver hair. 

"So do you still want to do your homework?" She let go of his hair. 

"Homework? Screw homework. I wanna party!" She got up and lost her balance. He caught her. "*giggle* Thank you for catching me." She put most of her weight on him. 

'Unbelievable, she's flirting. Never thought the wench had it in her.'

"Come, wench, it's late. I'll show you your room." 

"Do I gota? I wanna see your room. Is it pretty?" 

"Uh, sure. But watch your step as you go up."

"Better idea. Carry me." She jumped into his arms. He was a little shocked but carried her anyway. At the top, another endless corridor awaited them. They walked by Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and waved, "Hi Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" He rolled his eyes. 

'Inuyasha, she's gonna be pissed in the morning.' 

"Why is he in a bad mood?" she asked with a child-pout face. 

'She's cute when she does that.'

His room was big (obviously). Long windows covered one of the walls. A desk for his homework with a computer and a plasma screen TV. A king-sized bed was on the wall opposite to the television. 

"Wow! It's so big." She spun around, which only made her dizzier. She landed in his bed, totally unaware that he locked the door. Just in case.

"Is it just me, or is it hot or what." He took off his shirt and threw it on a chair. 

"Yes, you are." Kagome was propped up on his bed with a look in her eye that Inuyasha had never seen before. 

'Did I hear her right?' He shut off the computer and sat opposite Kagome, on the other edge of the bed. He was having second thoughts about the alcohol thing.

'I know it's supposed to make you carefree, but are these actions of hers real?' He wanted this woman more than anyone else in the whole world. She was perfect. Although she did get pissed really easily, but he could let that slide. What's a girl without any faults? Inuyasha put his hands behind his head, thinking. Was this worth it?

He looked for the girl beside him, only to find that she had moved…on top of him. It was going a little too far. "Kagome, you're not yourself. You're starting to remind me of Kikyo."

She leaned over and whispered in his sensitive dog-ears, "Don't bring up that bitch now. It's just you and me." She rolled off of him back to her previous spot.

"So…what do you want to do now?" He turned his head towards her. 

"Do something you want to do." She smiled.

"Hmm, like what?" 

"Whatever guys like you do all the time."

"And what's that?"

She moved closer to him, but he wasn't uncomfortable this time. "Would you like me to show you?" She didn't wait for an answer and pressed her lips against his. 

'This is more like it. Crazy wench.' He held her with one arm around her waist pulling her closer. Kagome hadn't been this happy in ages. There was nothing she'd be rather doing. She stopped and fell back on the bed. "Did you like that?" Inuyasha asked her, but she had already gone to sleep. He went over and turned off the lights. I was fairly late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well again, I really didn't like the ending to this chapter. So I hope you did. Please review. Thanks, till next time. *_~


	4. Are Emotions Real?

****

Author's Notes: Yeah, this took a while to update. I was on March break and was out of town and so on. This is another one of my pointless chapters but it's important later. So what else can I say? Um, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well ya…

"speaking"

'thoughts'

__

Kagome's diary or song lyrics

(my notes)

****

Disclaimer: do do do… don't own anything.

__

Dear Diary,

Damn Inuyasha! I don't believe him! I can't think he would do something like that. But, well, he is a playboy. But still… writing this is depressing me. For once I have nothing new to say.

Chapter 4

Are Emotions Real?

Kagome awoke the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. Her pounding head kept her from doing so. 'My God! What happened to me last night? Did I run into a wall or something?' She willed herself to get more sleep so the headache would pass. But the sunlight through the many windows kept her awake.

~Kagome's P.O.V.~

I feel something silky across my face. I open my eyes to find me in a room I have never seen before. I seem to have fallen asleep in a bed. But the strange thing is that I don't remember anything that happened past the time I arrived at Inuyasha's house. That's right! I will myself to sit up, propping myself against many pillows. Suddenly, I am cold. I realize I have fallen asleep in only my bra and skirt. My shirt is on a chair near the bed.

I found it weird to find me alone in a room so big. Its strange, considering mine is less than half the size of this. Whose room am I in anyway? I slowly get up and put on my shirt. The computer is on. So is MSN. I look at the contacts and see that most are girls. And one of the guys is Miroku. That means only one thing. I'm in Inuyasha's room!

~Normal P.O.V.~

It was a quiet morning. A few birds chirped outside. This peacefulness was disturbed by one piercing scream, "IIIIIIIINNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHAAA!!!!!" Yes, this was Kagome. *Shows room, then house, then city, then country, then world. The name 'Inuyasha' can still be heard.* She stormed out of his room, looking for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru passed by and saw her face. 'My dimwit half-brother is in for it now. There is nothing scarier than an angry woman.'

Inuyasha could hear his name being called. Maybe he should have listened to Sesshomaru. Inuyashito could only imagine what his son had done. And he didn't really want to know either. Inuyasha looked for his father for help. "You're on your own." His father left the room. "When you bring a woman into this household, you deal with your own problems." Inuyasha could hear Kagome approaching. He was dead.

She stormed into the room, giving Inuyasha the death-glare. "How dare you…" Kagome was furious and marched right up to him. Several servants were curious and tried to listen in. She dragged him off by one of his dog-ears into a small room. It was more like a linen closet.

"How dare you…" she repeated, "I want a damn good explanation from you." Inuyasha tried to think of answer for her.

He remembered what Sesshomaru had once told him. "When in situations with women, always deny."

"Well," Kagome was getting impatient, "I'm waiting." 

"What are you talking about? What must I explain?" 

"Don't play dumb with me. About last night."

"What about it?"

"What in hells happened?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Then why does my head hurt?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Okay, why did I wake up without a shirt?"

"Uh…well…"

"You sick bastard."

"Oh look who's talking. You're the one who k…" Inuyasha stopped himself. He had said too much. 

"I did what?"

"N-nothing. Just forget it."

"Tell me now or else…" Several flashbacks of the previous night passed in Kagome's head. Including when she had kissed Inuyasha. Not the other way around. "I'll be going now." She ran out if the room, grabbed her school bag, and ran out the front door. She ran to the end of the street and started for her home. The bridge was clear now. 

'What the hell did she see? Does she remember last night?' he smirked at his thoughts. 'Now I have something to torture you with. The thought of having kissed your worst enemy.'

Kagome stopped at the park a few blocks away from her house. No one was around. She sat on a park bench and thought. 'What got into me? Did I really do that or was Inuyasha messing with my head?' She remembered the lemonade. 'I bet the damn drink was spiked. I was drunk. Why that jerk, playboy, bastard…' She cursed him for quite a while. 'But if I really do hate him, wouldn't I still have even under alcohol? Does that mean I don't? No, of course I still hate him. Remember that he annoys you, humiliates you and deceives you. Maybe seeing Kouga will make me feel better. I haven't seen him in ages.'

Kagome climbed into her dad's car and started the engine. Gojou came outside just as Kagome rounded the corner. "Kagome, next time you borrow my car, ask! I need to go to work today!"

Kouga lived on the other end of Tokyo. It was a long drive, but she was seeing her boyfriend. So the distance didn't bother her. His house was on a small street in a residential area. She rang the bell. 'Kouga still hasn't fixed this stupid bell?' She knocked instead. There was no answer. 'Probably can't hear me.' She walked around to the window where his room was. She saw his long black hair and was about to knock on the window. That is, until she saw red hair as well. It was him and that girl Ayame from her old school. They were making out. 'What a spineless creep. I can't believe I fell for him.' Kagome was more angry than sad at this point. Today was not her day.

She arrived home at around noon. Sota came and greeted her. "Hey sis. So am I an uncle yet?"

She gave him the death-glare. "Shut up, little brat. I'm not in the mood for your stupid questions." Mrs. Higurashi sensed that it was a guy problem and went to follow her daughter. 

"Don't use that language with you brother," Mr. Higurashi said as he came down the stairs. Kagome gave him 'the look' and slammed the door to her room. "Don't you slam the door on me!" Mr. Higurashi barked, "Sumi, go talk some sense into that useless teenager of yours." She gave him 'the look' and followed Kagome upstairs. "Now I know where Kagome gets 'the look' from." Sota looked at his father. "Women certainly are strange."

Kagome waited for the other end of the phone to pick up. 

"Moshimoshi."

"Is Kouga there? It's Kagome."

"Kagome, my love, we haven't spoken in ages." 

"And this will be the last time we speak to each other." 

"What ever do you mean?" 

"Don't play innocent you two-timing bastard. I saw you with that Ayame-girl." There was silence on the other end. "We are through, Kouga. Goodbye!" she slammed down the phone, not wanting to hear his last few words he said over the phone that she didn't catch.

'Why is there such a thing as emotions. They're only there for someone to break. My life has been shattered twice today, both because of men. I hate them all. Why do they even exist? Life would be so much more enjoyable without them. Curse them, curse them all.'

Mrs. Higurashi opened Kagome's door slowly. "Honey, you okay?" she sat beside her on her bed. 

"Yeah, just thinking of how useless men are in this world." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter's thoughts. 

"While it's true they can break your heart, they can also fix it back again. The heat is an easy thing to mend." Kagome didn't quite understand what her mother was trying to tell her. She continued, "You can't know somebody until you truly know them." This philosophy junk was confusing Kagome. "What I'm trying to tell you is to get over Kouga and look for someone else. Like this Inuyasha boy." Just the names of Kouga and Inuyasha made her sick. 

"How would you know? You don't even know Inuyasha." 

"While it's true I don't, all I'm saying is that you should give more guys a chance." 

"I don't want to. He's just a playboy. I hate people like that."

"But have you gotten to know this one?" Kagome was silent. She hadn't really allowed him to get to know her. Even though last night seemed like the perfect time to do so. Mrs. Higurashi left to give her daughter time to think.

'Maybe Mama's right. Forget Kouga. Should I give Inuyasha a chance? Urg! Feelings are so damn confusing!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well that's it for now. Trust me, I'm just getting into the story so it will become more interesting. All that's left to say is PLEASE REVIEW! Um, ya, I'm finished now. *_~


	5. False Assumption

****

Author's Notes: Wow. I never expected so many review for one chapter. Thanks you guys. Well anyways. Yup. Another short and pointless chapter. But this is strictly Rin and Sesshomaru. I was bored one day in class and the idea just came to my head. So this is just a little something. Oh and I forget to mention Inuyasha in this chapter. Just pretend he's out. The location is for you to decide.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

__

Kagome's Diary or song lyrics

(my notes)

****

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Inuyasha. But truth is, all I own is my sleeping cat, Monty. 

Dear Diary,

I have decided to give Inuyasha a chance. But a small one. This doesn't mean that I like him. But my mom just wants us to be friends, even though she's never met him. But enough of this topic. Sango and I went shopping for some new clothes. We invited Rin, but she said she was busy. I wonder why? I'm guessing it's because of Sesshomaru. But I could be wrong. Anyway, it's late. And Sango and Rin wanted to talk to me about something on MSN tomorrow morning. At 8:30 in the morning. I doubt those two have ever heard of sleeping in.

Chapter 5

False Assumption

Sesshomaru was working on his essay for language class. It was some stupid assignment on Japanese philosophy or something. Anyhow, the point is, it was boring. And if that wasn't enough, that slut Sarah kept calling him. Eventually, he just blocked her calls. It didn't help much when she started to call from a payphone. 

Yuki, his stepmother, called from outside his closed door, "Sesshomaru, we're having guests for dinner." 

He replied a minute later, "So?" 

"I just wanted you to know." She left him. 

'Wonder who it is this time. Probably one of dad's business partners. They always seem to have snobbish daughters. Oh why me?'

The doorbell rang half an hour later. Sure enough, it was one of Inuyashito's business partners. Sesshomaru sat in the main den, where he always was before dinner. His father and his guest were in deep conversation. His stepmother and the other woman were also chatting away. He caught one of their phrases. "…then my daughter's the same age as your son. What a coincidence." At the doorway, the girl stood. Sesshomaru stiffened, at the door, stood Sarah.

'Please tell me I'm dreaming. I can not stand this bitch. No way in hell.' 

As if reading his son's mind, Inuyashito came over and whispered into his ear, "for one night, just bear with her.'

After dinner, Sarah had insisted on a tour of the house. Sesshomaru objected, but was forced by his father. "It sure is nice having time alone together, isn't it Sesshy?" He was trying his best to avoid her, hoping she could take a hint. Unfortunately, she couldn't. "I haven't seen upstairs yet, honey. Show me." Sesshomaru ignored her, but his father elbowed him in the arm. Sesshomaru growled and went up the staircase. "Which one is your room?" she asked excitedly. 

He pointed, "But don't go…" It was a bit late. "inside," he finished as he tried to get the girl out of his room. "And stay out you slutty (doubt that's a word) bitch." Sesshomaru slammed his door. 'Finally, I'm rid of her.'

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes later until she came back. "I thought I told you to stay out. Do you not understand o-u-t spells out! Out, sortir, auto, fuera, sicco, utenfor, nje Can I say it in any other language? " . (I'm sorry if I said any of those words wrong. Tee Hee, I used a dictionary.) 

She ignored him. "Come now, Sesshy, doesn't it feel good to be in a private room with the girl you love?" (AN:/ Okay she is getting weird now and it's starting to scary me a little. She reminds me of a drunk Kagome. *_~) 

"Bitch, get it through your thick head. I don't love you, in fact, I don't like you. I positively hate you." 

Sarah didn't want to listen, "Fine, if you won't do anything, I will." She forced all her weight onto him. Causing Sesshomaru to fall over. Sarah on top. (AN:/ I'm having a major déja vu from chapter 3 right now) 

"Get off," he demanded. But she didn't listen. She moved her head slightly closer by each passing second. She stopped when a noise at the doorway.

Rin was standing there, watching them, and totally getting the wrong impression of Sesshomaru. He threw Sarah aside. "Rin…it's not what you think." She shook her head. She was not crying, or speaking just a nothingness face (does that make any sense whatsoever?). The twinkle in her eyes were gone, it was empty. She turned and ran down the hall. A tear escaped her eye. But she wasn't about to cry in front of Sesshomaru.

"Oh, forget her Sesshy, you have me." Sarah smiled. 

"Bitch, you made my girlfriend hate me." He ran in the direction Rin left. "Your girlfriend?" Sarah sighed in disappointment.

~At Rin's House~

Her head was buried in a bunch of pillows. She had been crying since she left Sesshomaru's house. 'Damnit all. How could I have believed that he wouldn't cheat on me? He is a relative to Inuyasha after all. Why was I so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid Rin. Why do I even try? But I…I…never thought…he would be with Sarah. Never…'

She stopped crying and stared at the mirror. Her tears stained her cheeks. She wiped them off. 'Sesshomaru would never want to see me like this. What would he think of me?' She stared at he ceiling and waited. For what? She didn't know. Anything to keep her mind off what happened.

It was then her mother called from the kitchen, "Rin, your friend's here to see you." 

She found this weird; Kagome was shopping with Sango. But she really needed a girl-to-girl talk.

She walked to the front door and opened it. "Hello?" There was no one outside. "Kagome, this isn't funny. Come on." Still no one answered. Rin walked over to the weeping willow tree. Its long vines swung in the wind. It reminded her of Sesshomaru, always calm and peaceful…except when it came to Inuyasha. She sat at the base and closed her eyes. The wind blew against her face and something landed on her lap. It was a flower, a water lily to be exact. But there was no water here. Whoever was here, they were up in the willow tree. 

She climbed its many branches, looking for the person. The leaves were so thick, she could not see anyone. Near the top, she stopped and sat propped up against the tree.

She closed her eyes when she heard, "It's not what you think." Rin almost fell out of the tree. "It was that damn bitch, Sarah." They were both quiet. 

"Um, is this lily yours?" she held out the white flower. 

"Mmm hum, I was doing an experiment." He took it from her hand. He jumped down off the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. They were silent. 

"Rin," Sesshomaru didn't look up. 

"What?" she hung upside-down from a branch. It cracked and then snapped. She waited to hit the ground, but never did. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her. 

"You okay?" he looked concerned. 

"Yeah…now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Rin, can you ever forgive me? I know it must be hard for you. But you are a kind person, I admire that. So would you…give me one more chance?" he looked away from her, obviously embarrassed. 

She smiled. He may be the toughest guy around, but he's also the shyest. "Sure. But no more fluff between you and Sarah." 

He set her down on his lap, "I can live with that." He put the lily in her hair. "Looks good on you." Their eyes locked. 

"Thanks," she smiled, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He turned a light shade of red. He was not used to that. He held her against his chest. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. 

"I'm glad you forgave me." He whispered, petting her head. The sun began to set and the crescent moon rose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, it was short and kinda weird but hey. For some reason, I can't imagine this chapter in my head. Don't quite know why. Well ya…as always please review. Million thanks! 

*_~


	6. In the Club

****

Author's Notes: Not a lot to say here. Last chapter was so pointless I really wondered why I put it in… oh well. Come to think of it…this whole story is pointless. It's a good thing I wrote it all…or I'd probably never finish it. Typing it takes forever though… anyway, enough of be and more of story. Oh yeah… thanks to everyone who reviewed. I luv you guys! …………………………………………..ha! this chapter title is so corny!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

__

Kagome's diary or song lyrics

(my notes)

****

Disclaimer: for the however many times I've said this, I don't own Inuyasha. Or Kagome…or Sesshy…or anybody for that matter. And the song in this chapter belongs to Evanescence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Diary,

I talked to Sango and Rin on MSN this morning. They want me to go to this club downtown with them. I hate those places. They're filled with guys like Inuyasha. God, people are still plotting against me. This is going to turn out twisted.

Chapter 6

In the Club

"Damn, I won't go," Kagome spoke into the phone.

"Come on," Sango urged her on the other end, "it will be fun. Just you, Rin and me. A girls night out."

"A club doesn't sound like a 'girls night out' to me. Considering that half of it is filled with guys. This is just another attempt to see Miroku. Just leave me out of it."

"Aww, come on Kag. Stop being a party pooper. Besides, Inuyasha will be there."

Kagome could hear Sango 'winking' over the phone. (is that even possible?) "Why do I care if he's gonna be there?" 

"Oh, I thought you guys were friends now." 

"And what made you think that?" 

"Well… you stayed over at his house on Friday. So I thought…" 

Kagome cut her off, "Who told you that?" 

"Miroku." 

"Figures. But all I did was stay the night. You were gone so he was the only person left."

"Well why didn't you call me? I would've come. Or did you **want** to stay at his house?" Sango smirked.

'Why didn't I call her? I didn't even think about it. Why was I so quick to accept his offer? Could it be… no, it's not true. I'll never see him as a friend.'

"I totally forgot," Kagome said truthfully.

"Sure." 

"Think what you want, Sango, but it was just one night."

"Well a lot can happen in one night." Why was everyone thinking of the most disturbing situation possible? She had nowhere to stay so, he offered her a place. What harm was there in that? It wasn't as if she was going to have sex with the guy or anything.

"Well I'll be over in half-an-hour. We need to decide what you're going to wear. Inuyasha's going to see you after all," Sango giggled. 

"I am not going to any stupid club," Kagome shouted to find that no one was on the other end. She didn't want to go anywhere. Especially where a certain hanyou was. She remembered what she told him: "'Is it me, or is it hot in here or what?' 

'Yes, you are.'"

How could she say something like that? It wasn't that she liked him or anything. She put her hands to her burning cheeks. 'Why do I blush at the memory? I can't…like him. I won't!'

Sure enough, half-an-hour later, Sango showed up at her door. "Hurry woman. To the closet," Sango ran up to Kagome's room. 

Mrs. Higurashi stared in the direction the overexcited teenager had ran. "Don't ask," she told her mom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Sango an hour to decide which outfit she liked best on Kagome. "Do you always take this much time to decide what you wear?" Kagome asked her.

"You don't?" was her response.

Kagome could only sigh, "Nevermind, Sango, nevermind." 

"Well here, go get changed. Try it on," Sango handed Kagome some clothes. She came out wearing low-rise jeans, which were pretty tight. She had a sort-of belly-top on. It was short-sleeved and the collar was low. It showed a fair amount of cleavage. 

"Do I really have to wear this?" she asked pulling up the front of her shirt. 

"Well it's not exactly a clubbing outfit, but it'll do. Besides, I'm sure Inuyasha will **love **to see you in it." Sango rolled on the floor laughing. 

"I think the pervert is starting to rub off on you." 

Sango got up and smiled a little, "Maybe…but now I've got to do your hair and makeup." How much preparation was needed for one night? Certainly not this much.

Rin was at Kagome's house at six to pick up her and Sango. "Have fun dear," Mrs. Higurashi called by the door. 

"I'll be home late mama," she told her mother and left. The club was located in downtown Tokyo. It was almost a half-hour drive away. "So remind me what this place is called," Kagome zipped up her jacket. The convertible made it quite chilly.

"It's called Kurabu. I heard it's the best one in all of Tokyo," Rin drove down the busy streets. Faint music could be heard in the distance. 

"We're close! I can't wait," squealed an excited Sango.

"Calm down, woman. It's not like you're going to a wedding or anything. I still can't believed I let you convince me to come."

"What are you talking about? I practically had to drag you out of the house."

"We're here," Rin parked the car on the street two blocks away.

Inside was crowded with many teenagers. It had a huge dance floor with a booth where the DJ played the songs. Tables and chairs were set up along the walls. It was dark except for the lights that illuminated the dance floor. "Come, let's grab a table." Sango dragged her friends to a corner, "I'll be right back. I have to check my hair." Sango left them. 

'Jeez, how many times does she have to fix her damn hair?'

"You want a drink, Kagome?" Rin took off her jacket. She was wearing a navy tank top and a miniskirt. 

"Sure. Get whatever." Kagome was left all alone. She also took off her jacket. Several guys passed by, giving her the 'eye'. All she said was, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Sango returned five minutes later with a boy clinging to her waist. 

"Oh, I was hoping you would show up five hours late." 

"Surely you don't mean that, Lady Kagome," Miroku bowed and caught sight of her shirt. 

"Hentai…" Sango hissed slapping him across the face. 

Rin returned at that moment. 

"What happened to the drinks?" Kagome asked her, seeing that she brought back Sesshomaru instead. 

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha sat on the opposite side of the table, "lookin good this evening." Sango winked at Kagome with an 'I told you so' look.

"Excuse us," Rin and Sesshomaru left (don't ask me where).

"Care to dance pet?" Miroku took Sango's hand. She waved bye to Kagome and Inuyasha.

'Perfect. Just the person I don't want to be stuck with.' But they weren't alone for long. A swarm of girls had found their way to Inuyasha. They were saying things like: "Inuyasha, I didn't know you'd be here," or "Why didn't you call me yesterday?" Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying all this attention. But he was only doing this to make Kagome jealous. All it did was make Kagome roll her eyes. 'What a stupid, arrogant, playboy, bastard. How much attention can you stand before you hate every single woman insight?' 

Sango and Rin had been observing the situation. They had to get Kagome and Inuyasha together. That's the only reason they came after all. Maybe, just maybe…Sango's idea would work. Sango quickly grabbed Kagome from the table and dragged her off over to a quiet corner.

"What's the deal with you?" Sango asked her, "now that you're here, go ask someone to dance."

"I don't want to, this is stupid." 

"Fine, but I think I know the reason why you don't want to dance." Kagome stiffened, how much did she know about Friday night? "You can't dance. That's why," Sango smirked. 

"I do so." 

"Then go ask someone."

Rin caught on quickly, "No, that's not it Sango. She's just afraid of getting rejected."

Kagome glared at her two friends, "I am not." (she sounds like a two-year old)

"Then show us," Sango challenged. 

"Prove it," Rin added. 

"Fine. I'll go ask." 

"But not just anyone," Rin smirked. 

Sango finished her sentence, "you have to dance with Inuyasha."

The peer pressure had gotten to Kagome. "Fine, alright. But you people owe me a big apology after this."

Kagome stormed out of the corner and over to the crowed of girls. She pushed them out of the way until she came face to face with Inuyasha. He half expected Kikyo to be the one shoving all the women aside. He was surprised to see Kagome instead. She glared and Inuyasha put his hand to his face. He was expecting her to slap him. She grabbed him by the shirt instead. "Shove, bitches." Kagome caused several girls to huff and scowl at her. 

"Wha…what are you doing wench?" he was confused but slightly amused. 

"I'm going to dance with you. Got a problem with that?" He shook his head as she led him to the dance floor. "You do know how to 'grind' don't you?" she asked him, a punk song was playing. 

"Wench, 'grind' is my middle name."

Miroku and Sesshomaru walked over to Sango and Rin. "What did you tell her? Did you bribe her? Threaten her? Speak up you two," Miroku was eager to know why Kagome had suddenly come and take Inuyasha to the dance floor. Sesshomaru had heard their conversation with Kagome, but decided not to tell that he knew. It could get interesting.

"Let's just say it was a little…persuasion." Sango and Rin smiled to each other. Miroku knew he wasn't going to get much more of the girls. So he dropped the subject. 

"Shall we join them, lovely Sango?" "Lead on." Miroku took her arm once again.

The song ended and another came on. "You're pretty good, wench," he smiled, "care for one more?" It was then when Kikyo came in wearing a skimpy top and short miniskirt. That outfit didn't deserve to be called 'clothes'. It was more like a bikini, if anything. 

"Ooo Inu-baby, I was hoping you'd ask." For some unknown reason, this enraged Kagome. 

"Hey, he didn't ask you, slut. I believe he asked me," she pulled Inuyasha away from Kikyo. She went into a huffy and left the floor. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Kagome, jealous of Kikyo? Interesting…

"Thanks for getting me away from that bitch," Inuyasha said over the blasting music, "I never thought you'd get jealous over Kikyo." Kagome thought about how she acted.

"I wasn't jealous. I just…hate to see that whore throwing herself at you." 

'You're all talk wench. It's not true. I know jealousy.' 

The song ended and the DJ's voice was heard, "Now for all you couples out there, this one's for you."

"Hell, I'm outa here." Kagome walked off the dance floor. Sango caught her and had a little talk with her. 

"Okay, so you proved me partially wrong. But here's the real test. Go slow dance. Then, I'll get off your case."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't have anything to prove. No way am I slow dancing with anybody." Ignoring her protests, Sango slowly pushed her back towards the dance floor.

"Well, aren't you going to go get her?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. 

"If that wench doesn't want to dance, then leave her alone."

"My aren't we the soft one. But I know you want her. Especially in what she was wearing. Come on, you know you want her." 

"Shut up." 

"You want her. W-A-N-T her. You know you waaannnnt her" (this is really starting to remind me of the Cheese Whiz commercial now). He kept nudging Inuyasha and repeated the phrase.

"For the last time, shut up!" he hit Miroku over the head. The first song had ended and the second was about to start. Sango and Miroku had managed to push Inuyasha and Kagome together. 

"Get away," Kagome tried to struggle out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"They won't leave us alone until we dance. Sango and Miroku were smirking broadly.

"Whatever." She put her arms around Inuyasha's neck. The song came on. She recognized it as Evanescence's song, Anywhere.

__

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?

Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you, when,

That sweet night you are my own.

Take my hand, we're leaving here tonight,

There's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down, so

By the morning's light,

We'll be halfway to anywhere,

Where love is more than just your name.

I have dreamt of a place for you and I,

No one knows who we are there,

All I want is to give my life over to you.

I dreamt so long I can not dream anymore.

Let's run away, I'll take you there,

We're leaving here tonight,

There's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down, so

By the morning's light,

We'll be halfway to anywhere,

Where no one needs a reason;

Forget this life, come with me, don't look back your safe now;

Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to stop you;

Forget this life, come with me, don't look back your safe now;

Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to stop you now.

'This song, it's so, so…like someone's life.' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. His eyes were once again like those soft eyes that she had seen in the cafeteria. 'Oh Inuyasha, why can't you be like this all the time? I hate you. And yet…' Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

'I hope you are listening to these lyrics, Kagome. Why don't you give me a chance? But then when we are alone, you seem to forget that you hate me. _Unlock your heart, drop your guard, no one's left to stop you now. _Kagome, you may be the most stubborn, most annoying person in the world, but…' 

We're leaving here tonight,

There's no need to tell anyone, they'd only hold us down, so 

by the morning's light,

we'll be halfway to anywhere,

where love is more than just your name. 

The song ended a minute later. Inuyasha let go of Kagome. She sighed, let go and looked at the ground. He lifted her head with his clawed finger. "Hey, I enjoyed that." She looked up to see him smiling.

'That's strange. He didn't call me wench. Why do I feel so…good?' "I…am kinda hot. I'm gona go sit down." She turned and covered her burning face for the second time today.

Sango came over smiling. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kagome didn't seem to hear her. "You two looked pretty comfortable there."

Kagome shook her head, "What? Did you say something Sango?"

She sighed, "Oh nevermind." Kagome went back to her own world. "Kagome, Kagome. Hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Speak damnit!" 

"Hmm? You say something?"

"I think it's time to go. It's late."

"Yeah, yeah…sure." Sango went to get Rin.

"Something's wrong with her. She won't tell me what's on her mind. I think we should take her home." Rin nodded. They walked over to her and helped her up. "Come on, Kagome. You've been waiting all night to go and now you're staying put. I'll never understand you," Sango said handing her her jacket.

"We shall be off as well," Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek.

"Kagome, the car is this way, remember?" Rin pushed her in the right direction. 

"Hun, oh yeah."

Inuyasha walked out of the door, "Kagome I have to ask you something." 

She immediately snapped to attention, "What?" 

Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin leaned in closer to attempt to hear. "Privately," he added seeing the curiosity on their faces. 

"Okay, we'll meet you back at the car." 

They all left Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Other people walked by them. "Let's go where no one can hear," he told her. He pulled her with one finger by the lowest part of the collar.

"Hands off." She slapped him (okay I've officially lost count). 

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself," he said the last part under his breath.

"So what do you want? This better not be a waste of my time." Kagome tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

'Wow, talk about mood swings.' "You know the midterm semiformal for seniors is next week. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?"

High heals could be heard against the pavement. "Ooo Inuyasha! Of course I'll go with you. I thought you'd never ask." Kikyo ran up and hugged him tightly. Why was she always answering questions meant for Kagome? Kikyo made the blood boil inside Kagome for the second time tonight.

"Listen, last time I checked, Inuyasha asked me. Not you. So go screw someone else. Inuyasha's going with me." Kagome thought about what she had just said. 'What did I just agree to?' 

"Excellent, well I'll see you at school on Monday." 

"Oh Inuyasha, this doesn't mean we're friends. I just… have no one to go with." Kagome turned and walked back to the car where Sango and Rin were waiting. Inuyasha also turned and left. 

'The only reason you agreed was because you were jealous of Kikyo. I can use this to my advantage.'

Kikyo stood there all alone. "Inuyasha. I'm still free if you change your mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phew! That took forever. I'm glad it's out of the way, cuz that was wayyyyyyyyyyy to corny. So I hope you liked it. Anyways, you know the routine……………………….plz review!

*_~


	7. Do You Like Him?

****

Author's Note: Wow. I only have one word for this chapter. And that is cornyness. Yup, here I go, making up words again. Short, yet important chapter. I hate it but whatever. 
    
    "speaking"
    'thoughts'

__

Kagome's diary or song lyrics
    
    (my notes)

Disclaimer: 

Miroku: I don't think there's enough of me in this fic.

S-O: Well the world doesn't revolve around you!

Miroku: Ya…but everyone else has their own chapter but me. *sniff*

S-O: Please don't cry…your fans will come after me.

*ground shakes* *angry mob approaches*

S-O: Hey! Call them off! Call them off!

Miroku: On one condition…

S-O: Wha?

Miroku: You will bear my child.

S-O: Wha – 

Sango: I heard that you baka hentai!

*Sango chases Miroku with frying pan*

S-O: Oh well, I was going to have Miroku say this but he's a little busy. I don't own much…just the plot…wow! That's all I own?! How sad…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dear Diary,

Last night happened so fast. I don't know what happened. Seriously, I can't believe I agreed to go to this semiformal party whatnot. It's just Kikyo, she makes me so mad. I can't stand her. Inuyasha hates her as well. I guess that's the only reason I act weird around Inuyasha. It's all her fault. Sango and Rin invited me to the mall today. We need to go shopping for a dress. Well, that's all I can think of now.

Chapter 7

Do You Like Him?

It was a cool day in the city of Tokyo. The wind blew through the many trees, creating and eerie sound. The other sound was the chatter of three excited teens. "…so then he asked you to the semiformal? And you agreed? What happened to you hating him?" Sango elbowed Kagome. 

"I don't know. But it's because Kikyo…" 

"Oh so you're jealous?" Rin cut her off. She said nothing in reply. Was she?

"You have got to see this store," Sango seemed a bit overexcited, "they have the best dresses. I saw this one dress; it had a single strap on the left shoulder. It was white and it looked great on me. I was going to buy it but then Koharu bought the exact same one. So then on my way out I saw…" she went on for some time. Until they reached the store.

It was a fairly large boutique with a wide selection of dresses and a corner for tuxes. Kagome recognized some girls from her class. 'This must be a popular store.' 

Sango immediately ran to the rack with white gowns. "This is the one I told you about," she pointed to Rin. They went into deep conversation about how this one looked and that one felt. Kagome wandered the store until she heard Sango shout, "Try something on. I wanna see how it looks on you!" She took a blue frilled dress of the rack and went back to Sango and Rin.

It had been two hours in the boutique. Kagome never realized how much fun dress shopping could be. Rin had found a dark red dress. The strap went around the neck and the dress itself was made of silk. She was one to have an expensive taste in clothes. Kagome had gone to try on a black one.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice said. Miroku had walked in with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru not far behind. 

"Same to you." Sango hugged Miroku and kissed him on the cheek. Rin had the dress draped over her shoulder and stood beside Sesshomaru. 

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha scanned the store but didn't see her. 

"Trying on a dress. She hasn't liked a single one she's tried." Rin sighed.

"So what do you think of this one?" Kagome came out in the dress. It had thin straps that crossed in the back. It was tight at the top and the bottom was not that much looser. The only thing that enabled her to move was the slit on the side that ran up to the middle of her thigh. She didn't seem to notice the guys standing there.

That is, until she looked at herself in the mirror and saw a hanyou in its reflection. "I like it. Looks good on you."

"I'm hungry," Rin complained dragging Sesshomaru to the cashier, "let's pay and then get a bite." She paid and left. 

"Well I'm getting this one." Sango held up one of the white gowns she had earlier. "Come let's join Rin." She dragged Miroku away as well.

"Wait, you guys can't leave me. You're doing this on purpose." Kagome yelled after them. "Why are you still here?" she turned towards Inuyasha. 

"I'm not going to leave you by yourself. Besides, I don't mind seeing you try on different dresses." 

Kagome sighed, "I'm getting this."

"I like that one. Did you pick it especially for me?" he asked with puppy-dog expression. 

This made Kagome giggle a little bit. His face was too cute. "No, I'm doing this so we can leave."

"We?" 

She glared, "You know what I mean." Inuyasha was about to argue back, but Kagome continued giving him the death glare. She changed back into her normal clothes and paid for the dress.

"So where is the food court exactly?" Kagome looked around. It was the first time she had been there. 

"This way." He walked next to her, inching closer by each minute. "You're going the wrong way." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in the right direction. She turned red again, but continued to let him hold on to her. After a few minutes, she forgot he was even there. She felt so comfortable.

That is, until they reached the table where her friends were sitting. Sango smiled widely. Kagome remembered that Inuyasha was holding on to her. "My don't you two look comfy." Miroku grinned. 

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and slapped him, "You were holding onto me this whole time?" Sango, Miroku and Rin laughed. 

Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head. 'Someone's a little slow.'

The girls said goodbye to Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Well, except for Kagome, who made a 'humph' noise. After an hour or so of looking for accessories for their outfit, they also left. "Who's up for a sleepover at my place?" Sango asked the two.

"Sounds good," Rin agreed. 

"Why not?" Kagome wasn't left with much of a choice. "Get your things and be at my place at six."

~Sango's House~

They had set up their sleeping bags in her den. They ate supper and went down to talk. "So what's happening between you and Miroku?" Rin lay on the floor, her and Kagome wanting to listen. 

"Not anything remotely interesting. Koharu showed up and tried to seduce Miroku. But that's nothing new. I told her to get lost, more or less. I censored a few words there." 

"I could have guessed that," Kagome said flatly. 

"So how are things with you and Sesshomaru?" Sango sat up in attention.

"Exactly the same as you. Except with Sarah. But he was so sweet. He came to my house and apologized and asked me to give him one more chance. It was the nicest this any guy has ever done." She hugged her pillow and closed her eyes. 'Sesshomaru…'

"So…" they both turned to Kagome, "how are things going?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb. With you and Inuyasha, of course."

"Why does everyone think something's going on between us? Absolutely nothing." 

"You two looked pretty comfortable back at the mall."
    
    "I didn't even know he was holding onto me."

"Sure."

"I didn't!"

"Right." 

"I'm telling the truth." 

"Any details you missed?"

"None." This conversation was going nowhere.

"What about Friday?" 

"What about it?"

"Did anything happen?" In this case, it was best to lie. 

"No."

"You're lying. Seriously, what happened?"

"Absolutely nothing!"

"You're just shy. Come on, you can trust us. Nothing that we hear is aloud to leave this room." 

Still, it was best if no one knew. "Nothing happened." Rin and Sango looked at each other.

"Kagome, could it be?" They looked strait into her eyes, "you like Inuyasha?" 
    
    'Me? Liking Inuyasha? I've never heard of such a thing. But do you like somebody if you blush at memories, feel kinda weird when you hear his name? Is that what it feels like to like somebody?'

"Kagome…do you?" The room was silent for a few minutes.

Kagome shook the thoughts from her head. "Of course not! Don't you remember? I hate him. I have told you over and over again. So leave me alone! I don't like him." She turned away from them, "Sorry for yelling. It's just I'm stressed. To many thoughts."

'I say I hate him. But do I really mean it? This is the same feeling I had at the club. This boy is going to drive me insane. And yet, do I really hate him? The way he looks at me sometimes…it makes my heart beat faster. Is that…' She fell asleep with on thing on her mind; him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hated that chapter…my next one will be better…yup. It's the night of the big dance…lol. What will happen…dun dun dunnnnnn… 

Anime-Obsessed: Always like making us wait.

S-O: Yup…its fun.

Anime-Obsessed: Ya. For you.

S-O" Whatcha gonna do about it?

Anime-Obsessed: Kill you at school.

S-O: Oh dear…good point. *hides*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know what I'm gonna ask. Review please. *_~


	8. King and Queen

****

Author's Notes: Phew. This chapter took 4eva!!!!! And again I'll say it; this chapter is corny. And I'll probably say that in all chapters to come. Don't mind me…I'm just a little weird. So…what else do you need to know in this chapter… not much…other than it's a 2 part chapter…that wasn't to important…I'm starting to ramble now…so I'll stop.

****

Disclaimer: 

SO: I just realized something.

Sesshy: And what's that?

SO: More people seem to like you better than Inuyasha

Sesshy: It's true.

Inu: It's so not!

SO: I'm afraid it is.

Inu: then why did they name the show after me?

SO: I dunno…cuz…they just did.

Inu: So why do they like him better?

Sesshy: Because I have superior looks and skill.

Inu: You do not! I can beat you at a duel any day.

Sesshy: Is that a challenge, brother?

Inu: Bring it on…o dear older brother.

SO: *sighs* there they go again. I was gonna have them say this *screams over fighting* BUT APPERENTLY THEY'RE TO BUSY!

CC: I'll say it!

SO: Go ahead.

CC: SO owns nothing…no characters…no songs…zip.

SO: You make me feel o so much better.

CC: Enough! On with the story!

SO: Whateva…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Diary,

Tonight's the 'big night' as everyone puts it. Inuyasha is coming to get me. I'm still thinking on what Rin and Sango asked me. Personally, I'm to confused to know myself. Do I like him? After some thought, I'm positive I don't hate him. Not that I've told anybody this. And I don't plan to. I just hope I can find answers tonight.

Chapter 8

The King and Queen

Kagome was blow-drying her hair when the doorbell rang. 'Damn, he's half-an-hour early.' "Mama. That's Inuyasha. Will you answer the door? I'm not ready." 

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to see a young man with long silver hair. He was wearing a tux, just like he was going to a prom (which they kinda are, but hey.) "You must be Inuyasha. Come in. Kagome's still getting ready." She opened the door. He could see why Kagome thought his house was so big. His was probably ten –no twenty—times the size of hers. 

After thirty minutes of waiting, Inuyasha got impatient and went upstairs. He knocked on the door, "Oi, wench. What's taking so long?"

She replied through the door, "Well if you weren't so early, you wouldn't have to wait so long. I'll be out in a few minutes." He sighed and leaned against the wall next to her door.

"Well it's about time you…" he stopped what he was saying and looked at the woman that stood in front of him. She had her hair up in a bun with two strands of hair let loose in the front. She had black high-heeled shoes that matched her dress. 

"Well?" she wanted to know how she looked. 

"The most damn beautiful thing I've ever seen." She blushed, covering her cheeks. They were silent. "Are we going?" he asked her.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." They walked out of the house and into Inuyasha's car.

Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window. 'What happened to when she was just a child?'

Other senior students were coming in just as Inuyasha and Kagome arrived. He held out his arm, waiting for Kagome to take it. She did, seeing that everyone had done so with his or her date. The gym was nicely decorated. The lights were dimmed so that it was dark, but you could still see where you were walking. They spotted Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin in a corner.

"Kagome! You look great. How long did it take you to do your hair?" Sango hugged her, obviously excited about tonight. 

"You don't look half bad yourself."

She grinned, "Thanks." "So…what's there to do here?" Kagome asked looking around. 

"Not much," Rin said joining the conversation, "basically, eat, dance or go into a dark corner and…well you know." They laughed. 

The gym became quiet as one of the teachers came on the stage. "Welcome to this year's senior midterm semiformal." Several students cheered. "As you know for each prom, there is a queen. But since this is a midterm, a King will be chosen instead. The King will then pick the Queen. We will announce this in an hour or so. To vote, place the name of the person in the box at the back. And now, enjoy the dance." Music came on and several students made their way over to the middle of the gym.

"Rin, is everything ready for tonight?" Sesshomaru questioned. 

"Tonight? Oh no, I forgot to do something. Come on, we don't have a lot of time. (AN:/ I keep dragging Sesshomaru and Rin away because I can't imagine them dancing…its true…I can't…)

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sango. 

"Don't you know? After every dance, we have a party."

"Uh, okay."

"So who are you going to vote for King?" Miroku smiled at Sango. 

"I know perfectly well who." She tossed her head in Inuyasha's direction. 

"Excellent choice, pet. Let us vote now." They also left. This was another attempt to get Inuyasha and Kagome together. 

"So," Inuyasha broke the silence between them, "now that you're my date, let's dance." He started to drag her towards the crowd of students. 

"Just because I agreed to come with you doesn't mean I'm your date. I just didn't want you to go with Kikyo." 

"Because you're jealous."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You whooo, Inuyasha. Dance with me." Kikyo ran up to him. 

"On second thought, I feel like dancing." Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the center of the room. 

'Like I said wench, jealousy.'

It was as if this moment was a repeat of the club. They were dancing to the song 'Why'. Kagome seemed to having a good time. She was smiling and totally letting loose. Not that she noticed (this again emphasizes my point that she's a little slow. Or so says anime-obsessed). Was Kikyo ever jealous.

Kagome decided that one dance was enough. So she left Inuyasha and went to join her two friends. They went into deep conversation over the latest episode of their favorite soap opera. "It has always puzzled me as to how women can have so much to talk about," Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru agreed. 

Two teachers who were supervising the event rolled in a large TV screen. They set it up in one corner, then attached a speaker with a microphone. "Karaoke!" the three girls squealed and ran to join a gathering crowd. A small line formed to sing. "Kagome, I heard you're a good singer. Go and try," Sango pushed her in line. 

"I'm not that good. Besides, I'd get nervous singing in front of all these people." 

"Give it a shot." They pushed her onto the platform. The teacher handed her the microphone. 

"But wait. I don't want…" The teacher put in a CD and the music started. 'Grip!' was the song. (You may recognize this song as the fourth opening from Inuyasha. Skip the song if u like…I wuz bored so I put this in…I happened to be listening to it.)

__

Aoiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo 

Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori 

Uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda 

Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku 

Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai

Mezameyou kono shunkan wo 

Yagate bokura wo torimaku de arou 

Musekaeru you na RIARU na nichijou 

Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?! 

Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni 

Miekakure suru eien no kakera 

Sawatte tsukande 

Bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou 

Kagome was about to walk off the platform when Sango and Rin stopped her. "Come on. You already sang a bit. Don't stop now. You sing better than anyone here." Kagome looked around to see a large crowd of students watching her. Amongst them was Inuyasha. He was smiling, which made Kagome's heart beat faster. "Get back, you have to sing again." 

"But…" she didn't have time to argue. The words appeared on the screen once again. 

"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda 

Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka? 

Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo 

Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai 

Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou

GIRIGIRI wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga 

chigatta to shitemo omoikomi demo

Tsuyoku negaeba ii honmono ni nareru hi made 

Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na 

Aijou no me fuki sawatte tsukande

Bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou 

'Okay now I'm outa here.' She was bout to walk off when the crowd started chanting 'Kagome'. She looked nervously to Sango, who gave her the thumbs up. Then her gaze shifted to the crowd who was cheering her on. Her eyes caught hold of Kikyo. Kagome could read her lips, 'she's not that good. These people have no taste. They have no clue what good music is.' Well she would prove Kikyo wrong. 'Watch and learn, slut. This is how you really sing.' A confident look was on Kagome's face. 

Mezameyou kono shunkan wo 

Yagate bokura wo torimaku de arou 

Musekaeru you na RIARU na nichijou 

Taisetsu na mono wa...nan da?! 

Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni 

Miekakure suru eien no kakera 

Sawatte tsukande 

Bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou 

Saigo ni, warau tame 

Bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou! 

The students cheered loudly as she broke out in a grin. She gave a triumphant look to Kikyo and walked of the platform. Sango and Rin greeted her. "That was awesome. You never told us you could sing. I wish you saw Kikyo's face. It was priceless. She was so pissed." Kagome sat down at the table with her friends. A bunch of guys came to congratulate her.

She had never been the attention of so many guys before. Several came up and asked her to dance. She refused each one. One named Hojo, offered her flowers. "Aren't those for your date?" she asked him. 

"Oops I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me," he said with a sheepish grin. Kagome sweat-dropped. A girl from her class, Eri, hit Hojo over the head and dragged him away. 

'Well that the most obnoxious person I ever hope to meet.'

"Come on guys leave her alone," Sango pushed the guys away, "she doesn't want any of you. Her heart belongs to someone else." Kagome glared at her friend who had a sly grin on her face. Inuyasha stood on the opposite end of the gym. It wasn't fair that she got all this attention. Only he could. But only to make Kagome jealous. 

"Ah, a little jealous are we?" Miroku slapped him on the back, "don't worry. Every man has his time. I assure you, Kagome doesn't want anyone else." Inuyasha growled at his best friend.

'No one takes my Kagome. Did I just say 'my' Kagome? I'd be slapped for saying that.'

The night went by very quickly, but seemed to slow down near the end. The teacher had returned to the stage with a small slip of paper in her hand. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I am pleased to announce this year's midterm King; Inuyasha. Several girls whistled and cheered loudly. Amongst them was Kikyo who was saying, "I knew you'd win Inu-baby. Now all you have to do is chose me to dance with you and then we'll be home free.' Kagome rolled her eyes and clapped out of politeness. 

Inuyasha came up on the stage and shook the teacher's hand. She informed him it was now the time to chose a queen. A semicircle of students crowded around Inuyasha. The lights dimmed and music came on. 'No More Words' by Ayumi Hamasaki. (1st Inuyasha movie theme). Kikyo pushed her way through the crowd. "Make way, make way. Inuyasha is coming to dance with me." 

'Jeez, can't this slut take a hint.' He walked closer to where Kagome and Kikyo stood. 'Please not me. Anyone but me.' Inuyasha stopped in front of Kagome and held out his hand. Half of her wanted to take his hand immediately. The other… wasn't so sure. Sango motioned for Kagome to take his hand. Kagome looked to Kikyo who looked as if she'd take his hand instead. Before she could, Kagome quickly placed her hand on his. He smiled and mumbled the word "jealous". 

"Inu-baby. Tell this bitch that you meant for me to be Queen," Kikyo batted her eyelashes, a fake tear slipping her eye.

"Tough luck," Kagome smirked, which made Kikyo stalk away, tossing her hair. Sango gave Kagome a reassuring smile as the students cleared the dance floor for the spotlight-dance. Inuyasha pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome was a bit nervous that everyone in her grade was watching her. She didn't have much time, as the song lyrics played. (Again, skip the song if you'd like.)

__

kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku  
soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
ikiru hodo ni wasurete'ku

hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
iki to shi ikeru mono nara  
sono subete ni

moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
aa boku wa haisha de ii  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da

'Why do I feel so…so… I can't describe it. One hundred pairs of eyes are looking at Inuyasha and me. And I don't really care. What's wrong with me today?' Inuyasha's hair fell in front of Kagome's face. She closed her eyes. 'Mmm. His hair is so soft. Inuyasha you make it impossible for a girl to hate you.' 

kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
yue ni yue ni boku tachi wa  
kanashii hodo ni yogorete'ku

mamoru beki mono no tame ni  
kyou mo mata nani ka o gisei ni  
iki to shi ikeru mono tachi  
sono subete ga

moshi mo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara  
aa boku wa haisha de ii  
itsu datte haisha de itai n da

For the final verse of the song, everyone who had a date came and joined the King and Queen. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who still had her eyes closed. She looked almost as if she was sleeping. 'Just wait, wench. Soon you'll be **my** Kagome.' 

boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou  
konna chippoke de chiisana boku de shika nai  
ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
kotoba wa sou amari ni mo  
toki ni muryoku da kara.

The end of the song meant the end of the dance. Students began to clear the gym and getting into their cars to drive to the party. Inuyasha held Kagome a little longer until a muffled voice said, "You can let go of me now." Kagome's head was buried in Inuyasha's chest.

"Sorry." He let go of her. Thoughts filled Kagome's head. She could not look at him in the eye, "Are we going to that party? Everyone's gone already."

"Right let's go."

He took Kagome by the waist. She didn't object, but still couldn't look at him. "Kagome are you mad at me? Mad because I made you and I dance in front of everyone? Why don't you look at me?"

The question made Kagome turn her head further away. "No, I'm not mad." 

"Then look at me."

"I can't. don't ask me why. But don't worry, I don't hate you." 

"But you always said you loathed me."

"It's a lie." They walked back to his car in silence. 'No, I don't hate you. I did a while ago, but I never really knew you then. And whenever I see your face, my heart beats faster and my cheeks turn red. That's why I can't look at you; not now. What have you done to me?'

End Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

so how was that? Pointless? Probably. So next chapter…the party…I'm warning you now, it's short…so don't expect a huge chapter. K? now… all that's left to say is review!

*_~


	9. Truth or Dare?

****

Author's Note: I was getting bored writing this chapter, so I began to write thing that had nothing to do with the plot. But in the long run, it don't really matta. Now, I promised **sportz nut **that I wouldn't take her job. So there…have it back. *subliminal message: I hate this corny chapter* Ya. You can just ignore me… Oh, and if you're wondering why there is no diary entry…it's because it's a 2 part chapter…everything clear now? Good, good.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

(my notes)

****

Disclaimer:

SO: So here I am…yet again.

Sango: Whatz so bad about that?

SO: Nothing. I just get depressed thinking that Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Sango: Aww…I'll comfort you in a minute…but right now, a certain hentai needs a rendezvous with a certain boomerang.

*WACK!*

Sango: Ok. I'm done. Now, how can I cheer you up…?

*CC runs into picture*

CC: Werez Sesshy! I need to see him again.

SO: God, does this woman ever learn? Hey CC! He doesn't want you. Get it through your head. Go marry Dominic or sumthin…

CC: Ya. But I want Sesshy too!

Sango: Jeez, you're just as bad as him. *points to swirlly-eyed Miroku* You need straightening out as well. 

CC: I'm not scared of you OR your ginormous boomerang. *Sango charges at her* AHH! I take it back. *CC runs away, Sango follows*

SO: Phew! Now that I got her outa the way…(and hopefully 4 good) on wit the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9

Truth or Dare?

"You never said that the party was at **your **house." Kagome was back to her normal self. 

"Well the person with the biggest house has to host the party."

"Well I thought we were going to have it in some sort of ballroom." 

"Well, the party is being held in the ballroom, that happens to be in my house."

'Rich people and their fancy rooms…'

They found their friends in a corner of the ballroom. Kagome had been in this room once before. It brought disturbing memories back. Sango ran up to Kagome. "See. That wasn't so bad. You even looked like you enjoyed that." 

"Oh, shut up."

The party turned out to be a total bore for the six friends. Everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves. Miroku disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared with two bottle of Sake in his hands. "Anyone up for a drink?" Sango took a sip and passed it to Rin, who also drank a little. Kagome refused at first but then ended up drinking a bit. After all, a small sip wouldn't hurt. Unless a small sip was equal to seven glasses like last time Kagome was here.

"Well now what?" Rin looked around for an answer. 

"I wish we could just have a room to ourselves. No one else." Sango sighed. 

"Why not?" Sesshomaru walked over to one of the walls. He leaned on it, his back to the wall. 

"What are you doing?" Sango was puzzled by his action. Sesshomaru seemed to lean harder until a creak could be heard to his left. 

"I guess I haven't opened this door in a while. It got hard to open." Sesshomaru walked over to the piece of wood that had moved, leaving an opening just big enough for a person to fit through.

"How did you do that?" asked a stunned Sango. 

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nevermind. Just get in before someone notices." Sango stepped inside, followed by Rin, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and finally Sesshomaru who closed the door behind them. 

"Hey. It's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing." Sango hissed.

"Don't move." Sesshomaru felt the wall for a light switch. He turned it on, revealing a room, about the size of a classroom. On the walls hung an assortment of swords.

"So this is where you hid my Tetsusaiga," Inuyasha ran over to a sword with a golden hilt.

"Yes. Father said he wanted it hidden from you until you could properly use it."

Inuyasha turned to his half-brother, "And why did father let you hide all of the family swords?" 

"Because if you hid them, you would just go back and use it."

"Like you didn't?" 

"You forget I can not hold your Tetsusaiga. Why would I have reason to use it?"

"Will you two stop it. I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. Please can we do something else." Kagome folded her arms across her chest. 

"Sorry. Just some sibling rivalry." Inuyasha replaced Tetsusaiga in its sheath. 

"What's this one?" Sango pointed to a sword on the opposite wall. It had a red hilt and looked similar to the Tetsusaiga.

"A useless sword," was Sesshomaru's reply. 

"Yeah, your 'useless sword' as you put it," Inuyasha added. 

"It's fascinating. What power does it have?" Miroku ran his finger along the blade. It was sharp but didn't cut. 

"It can heal 100 lives in one pass. The Tenseiga," Inuyasha told them.

"That doesn't sound like a useless sword to me," Sango remarked.

Kagome reached out to touch another sword that hung on the wall. "That would not be a wise idea," warned Sesshomaru, "it contains jyaki. If you touch it, the pressure will slice right through your hand." 

Kagome pulled her hand away immediately. "Thanks for the warning. What's this sword called anyway?" 

"This is my sword, Tokijin. I personally forgot the reason this sword was made. For me, because I can't fight with Tenseiga. That's why."

Kagome had heard enough about swords for one day. "Can we please do something now. This is totally boring." 

"Got any ideas Ms. I'm-bored-and-have-better-things-to-do-with-my-life?" Inuyasha asked in a sarcastic tone.

Kagome was about to argue back when she heard voices from outside the door. "You whooo, Inuyasha. Come out wherever you are. You can't hide from Kikyo." 

"Wanna bet, bitch," he spoke so that only his five friends could hear.

"Seriously. What are we going to do?" Miroku had just finished a bottle of Sake. "How 'bout spin-the-bottle?" he suggested spinning it. It faced towards Rin. 

"No way," she put her hand in front of his face and pushed him backwards. 

"Strip poker then?"

*Bonk (X5)*

He got hit five times. "Get your perverted thoughts out of your head," Sango scolded him. Everyone looked at him in disgust. That was Miroku for you.

Kagome's face lit up. "I got it. Let's play truth of dare. It'll be fun with only six people." It didn't seem like a bad idea.

Sango just had one suggestion, "None of Miroku's sick or perverted dares or questions."

"Seems like a good rule." 

They all looked at Miroku. "Fine, fine."

They sat in a circle. "I thought of it so I get to ask first." Kagome scanned the circle. 

"That's not fair," Inuyasha complained.

"It so is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Kagome, just ask or this game will go nowhere." Sesshomaru shook his head. Those two were made for each other. "Okay… Sango. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

A smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Would you bear Miroku's child?" Everyone seemed to be surprised this question came from Kagome. Kagome just continued smiling, it was her turn to make Sango uncomfortable, "Well? We're waiting for your answer." Miroku sat attentively. "Nothing you see or hear can leave this room," Kagome assured her. 

"Yes, I would." Miroku's face lit up.

"Really? We can get started now if you like." 

*Everyone punches Miroku in the head.* 

"Please if you're going to do that, do it in your own house," Sesshomaru told the two.

"Okay Sango. You ask someone now."

"Um… Sesshomaru." He glared at her.

"Truth or dare?" (Now, I know Sesshomaru's not one you can imagine playing truth or dare but this is my fanfic so don't question it).

"Dare."

She thought for a moment. It was her turn to cast a grin. "Do you mind if you're in this dare, Rin?" 

"Not really." 

"Good. Now listen up. Go out into the ballroom. Pretend you two are talking. When Sarah spots you, she'll come running over. Just before she reaches you two, I want you to kiss. Yep, right in front of her." Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome raised their eyebrows. 

"Well what are you waiting for Sesshy," Rin pulled him up, "we have a dare, so let's fulfil it." Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by Rin's anticipation for the dare. But what exactly did he have to lose? (Woa… enthusiastic are we? Could our Rin be jealous of Sarah?)

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had each one ear pressed up against the door. "What the hell is happening out there?" Inuyasha gritted his fangs impatiently. It was about five minutes until they heard. "Ooo's and woo hoo's" from the guests. There was also a sound of a sort of shriek. The four backed away from the door. It opened a few seconds later. Sesshomaru stood beside Rin, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"So how'd it go?" they asked the couple standing in the doorway.

"I really hope that bitch stays away from me now." 

They smiled. "So you did kiss her. What was the look on Sarah's face?" 

"Priceless," Rin joined the circle. 

"Okay Sesshomaru, now it's your turn to ask." 

Rin whispered something into his ear. He nodded. "Inuyasha." The dog-ears on his head twitched. "Truth or dare?" 

"What question is that? Dare of course."

"Perfect. Rin would you care to say the dare you have for him?" Rin nodded, "I want you to kiss Kagome. Here. In front of us." 

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Okay." 

Kagome moved away. "No way. You didn't ask me. I had no say in this." 

"Aww, grow up, Kagome. It's just a dare," Sango confirmed. 

"Yeah Kagome. Besides, how come you're so nervous anyway? You didn't seem to have a problem when you kissed me."

All heads turned to Kagome. "Excuse me young lady. When were you planning to tell us this happened?" Sango asked her, eyebrows raised. 

"Yes, when did this happen?" Miroku wanted to know.

"When she slept over here on the night of the storm," Inuyasha answered for her. 

"Kagome, you lied to us," Rin did a mock pout, "you said nothing happened that Friday." 

"I…I…I was drunk. Because of someone," she glared at Inuyasha, "how was I supposed to know what I was doing?" 

"It doesn't matter now. Can we get this over with so we can continue?" Sesshomaru asked getting kind of impatient. He knew the details already. 

"You guys are so mean. Fine. Just a quick one."

Inuyasha put his hands around her neck. "Get ready wench." He pressed his lips to hers. 

"Now this is how it should be," Miroku told the four. They totally agreed. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds when Kagome pushed him away.

"Enough." Her face was cherry red. 

"Aww, so soon? We were enjoying that," Sango looked disappointed. 

"It doesn't matter. The party's over anyway." Sesshomaru pointed to the clock. It was midnight.

They came out of the room. "Come wench, I'll drive you home." Inuyasha picked up his car keys.

"No thanks. I'll get a ride with Sango." 

"No you won't," Sango told her, "you will let your date drive you home. Goodnight everyone." She left with Miroku. Sesshomaru had already walked off to his car to take Rin home. 

"Whatever. Let's go." Kagome picked up her jacket.

The ride home was silent. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable," he said as he pulled up to the front steps of her house. 

"That's alright. Oh, and thanks for the ride." She got out and started to climb the stairs. 

"Wait, Kagome." Inuyasha ran up to her. "Goodnight." He kissed her for the second time this evening. She didn't object this time. She even let him slip his tongue inside her mouth. It was the first time someone had french-kissed her. After a minute, he leapt off the stairs and drove away. 

Kagome put her hand to her lips. ' What just happened there?' She walked up to her house with only one thing on her mind; Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, my goal for this story is 100 reviews…so would ya be so kind and do your part…4 me? Plz?

*_~


	10. Losing a Loved One

****

Author's Note: I hate to say it, but this fic is drawing near its end. A total of fifteen chapters…not bad. Again, goal: 100 reviews! Come on pplz! I'm sooooo close! O well……..starting 2 rant on bout nothingness again. 

Inner SO: Yup….so clam it!

SO: Fine fine.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

__

Kagome's Diary (no more lyrics in fic)

(notes)

****

Disclaimer: I got bored of writing long ones, so this is gonna be short and simple. *takes deep breath* Inuyasha is not mine so no sue. Got it got it? Good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Diary,

I haven't spoken to Inuyasha since Saturday. I'm still kind of afraid to call him. I really can't describe the feeling I had. It's as if you're no longer in this world. But somewhere that people call Cloud 9. But I guess that I have to face him sooner or later. And that's at school. But the real question is what to tell Sango and Rin? Unless Inuyasha blows the secret, just like last time. But I'm not that upset. The truth would have come out sooner or later. I just wish it wasn't like that. Well, let's see what happens.

Chapter 10

Losing a Loved One

The March sun shone through the blinds in Kagome's room. In exactly one more week it would be spring break. She was planning to spend the whole week relaxing. In other words, shopping, sleepovers and day outings were planned with her, Sango and Rin. This was the ideal spring break. But she was sure that in-between those plans, came Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. But she didn't mind anymore. 

"Kagome. Your breakfast is getting cold," Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. Kagome got up and spent extra time getting ready. For some reason, she wanted to look nicer than she normally did. To impress a certain someone? That was the main reason.

Kagome was humming the song 'My Tourniquet' as she sat down at the breakfast table. "Sis, there's something wrong with you. You haven't been this happy since that Kouga guy asked you out. Now spill. What's up?" Sota wanted to know. Kagome just ignored him and continued to eat her breakfast. "That was great mama," Kagome said putting her dishes in the sink. She checked her hair in the mirror one final time before stepping out of the house. "Mama, what's her problem?" Sota asked his mother. "Nevermind, Sota. It's something that goes on in a girl's mind only." Mrs. Higurashi also began to hum a tune as she washed the dishes. 'I wonder if it is that Inuyasha boy she likes.'

"Kagome. Get here this instant," Mr. Higurashi ordered his daughter over to the well where he was standing. "Hmm? What is it otousan?" she skipped over. He glared at her. When he looked at someone like that, he was pissed. And Gojou was not fun to me around when he got that way. "Um, is everything okay, otousan?" she backed away a little. 

"What happened?" he demanded. She was a little shocked at the question and said nothing. "Speak bitch. I order you." Kagome was used to him talking to her like this. He hated Kagome, but wouldn't show it in front of his wife. "What do mean?" "You know perfectly well what. Last night. Here. On the steps up to our shrine." "You could see? You were awake?" "I was. Now tell me what happened." Kagome was silent. If he saw, what was there not to understand?

"What were you doing with that hanyou? They have dirty blood, you know. I never want to see you with him ever again." Kagome was horrorstruck and angry. How dare her father tell her whom she could see or not. "Who are you to tell me who I can see and can't? Stay out of my life." Kagome walked past him, not bothering to give him a second look. "I have every right. While you live in my house, you follow my rules. Besides, I'm currently planning a marriage for you. I think the boy goes to your school. Hojo. His father works at the same company as me. We thought it would be a perfect idea if our children got married. It would give Hojo a good spot in the company and make a lot of money." 

Kagome froze. She didn't believe what she heard. She turned to her father, her face red in fury, "Listen. I'm not marrying some obnoxious freak just for the sake of your damn company. You do not control me. So tell this person, sorry. Kagome's not interested. So for the last time, stay out of my life. I hate you." She didn't regret those last words she said to him before she ran off to school. 'God, sometimes I really think he's not my dad. The way he treats me. What am I? Some pawn in a political game? I don't think so. But no one tells me how to run my life. If I want to see Inuyasha, I will.'

She was still fuming when she got to school. Sango ran up to her. "Hey Kagome. What…" she stopped her perky voice when she saw Kagome's face. That meant she was pissed. And extremely pissed might I add. 

"Have you seen that obnoxious guy, Hojo? I have a bone to pick with him," Kagome asked impatiently. 

"Uh, I saw him with Eri and Yuka not to long ago. That way," Sango pointed in their direction. 'What's up with her? Hojo is gonna get killed. By the look of things anyway.'

"Isn't that Kagome? The girl who you offered **my **flowers to at the dance?" Eri asked, pointing to Kagome.

"She doesn't look to happy. I wonder why?" pondered Yuka.

"You…" Kagome pointed to Hojo, "you and I have to talk." She dragged him away by the back of his shirt. "Listen. I'm not marrying you. *Hojo has a confused look on his face.* I don't like you and you are the most obnoxious person I've ever met. So tell your parents, you **are not **marrying me!" Hojo found it best in situations like these to just nod in agreement. Not that he knew what she was rambling about. "Don't ever speak to me again!" her words were harsh. It was a little mean of her, but hey, when you're PMSing, you don't really care. (does that make any sense? Now that I read it over I don't think so but oh well.)

"Um, you okay Kagome?" Sango inched away from her. 

"Do I look okay to you. Please no stupid questions. I've had enough hell for one day."

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her. He ran up and gave her a peck on the cheek. Sango was surprised to see that Kagome didn't care. So was Miroku, who arrived at that moment.

"Getting along better I see," he commented. Sango cut her finger across her neck, telling Miroku to drop the subject. He turned to Kagome. He immediately noticed how angry she was and said no more.

"Please. I'm not in the mood, Inuyasha," she told him. She folded her arms across her chest and sat against the wall of the school. 'I have a real baka for an otousan.'

Sango sat next to her, "Hey. You going to tell me what's wrong?" Kagome turned her head. "I take it that's a no," Sango walked inside with Miroku. She felt his hand, once again, wandering places it shouldn't be. "Hentai." She slapped him across his face and huffed inside. He ran after her, saying something like "but I couldn't help myself, lovely Sango."

Rin and Sesshomaru walked by. He told Rin not to say anything, because she'd probably snap at anyone she spoke to. Rin nodded and walked inside after Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha was left outside alone with Kagome. "You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he sat next to her. She didn't say anything. He was about to leave when she said: "Something my dad said."

"What did he say?"

"Something about you…and me."

"What about me and you?"

She smiled. "It's kind of embarrassing to say. He just has ways of ruining peoples days."

"I see. So are we going to class? Math starts in five minutes."

"Whatever." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School ended after it seemed like forever. Kagome ignored her friends shouting good-byes to her. Maybe a talk from her mother would make her feel better. She rushed home, hoping that her mother wasn't out shopping like most days. Instead, she found her mother at the kitchen table, head buried in her arms. Sota was sniffling and looked at Kagome with teary eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Sota…Mama…what's…going on?" she asked confused and slightly worried. This made Sota cry harder. "This isn't funny. Somebody tell me what's everyone so sad about?" 

Her mother turned her tear-filled face to her daughter. "Kagome, your father was going on a business trip to San Francisco today. Well…well…it's rather hard to say…he…he…" she broke out in tears again.

"What happened to otousan? Tell me," Kagome demanded. She was a little shocked at her mother's reaction. Something bad must've happened.

"Otuosan's plane disappeared. He's dead Kagome. Dead," Sota cried running up to his room.

Dead? How? Kagome wouldn't believe it. There was no way… "You're lying," she whispered. She choked back tears. 'No. It's not true it's all a lie. No way am I losing another part of my family.' "I…I…need to be alone." She ran outside, shutting her eyes. She ran into something soft. It was none other than Inuyasha.

"Hey, I came ask you something impor…" he stopped, seeing Kagome's face. It was stained with tears. "What's wrong? What hurt you?" he carried her under the 'God-Tree' and set her on his lap. "Tell me what's bothering you. Is it your dad again?"

Her head was on Inuyasha's shoulder. This was the second time she had cried with him to comfort her. She found this a sign of weakness, so she tried to hold back her tears. He brushed her silky hair with his clawed hand. "You wouldn't understand," Kagome whispered.

"Try me."

"My dad…his…plane crashed in the ocean." She began to cry again.

"Shh… it's okay. I'm here."

"No, it's not okay. The last thing I said to him was 'I hate you'. I can't ever take those words back. He died with me hating him." 

He was silent for a minute, choosing his words carefully. "I know how you feel. Do you wish to hear?" She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "First, you know my father's a youkai. That and a very successful businessman. Well there was this one youkai, Dokuja, he was very jealous of my father. He always came in second to him. One day, he invited my father over to some place to discuss a business deal. So my father went to meet him. It was all a trick. Dokuja wanted his company and fought my father for it. I was twelve at the time. When he didn't return, I thought he had died. A month later, I came home from school to find him sitting in his chair, as if everything was normal. He never told me what happened, but it's a painful memory." (that was so corny but that's cuz I made it up in like 5 seconds.) 

So maybe Inuyasha did know what sorrow feels like. "Thanks. I feel a bit better now. You know, you're not as bad as I thought."

He smiled, "Same for you." They stayed in the same position until Kagome was over her tears. He kissed her forehead. This made Kagome sigh.

"So what did you come here to ask me?"

"Oh, my father's company has been building a cruise ship for some time now. It's finally finished and I was wondering if you'd like to come. Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru are going. How 'bout it?" 

"Go have fun, Kagome, dear," Mrs. Higurashi called from the window. She heard the invitation. Startled, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up. They were both a shade of red.

"Mama, how long were you listening?" Kagome asked, glaring at her mother. Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be over her sadness. "You're on spring break on Monday so go have fun." She smiled and left from her spot and went back into the kitchen.

"So I'll pick you up Monday morning at six. We have to drive a fair bit to get to the peer. We'll be gone for ten days. Well I'll see you at school tomorrow." He gave her one last hug before leaving. 

'Thanks, Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do without you. Maybe, just maybe, I have feelings for you. And can it be possibly more?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woakay! Chapter 10 done…and what do I ask all you nice pplz out there 2 do?

AO: *bored tone* review… 

Inner SO: I thought I told u 2 clam it!

AO: would ya just do us a favor and screw off

Inner SO: *grumbles* fine fine. I'm going to haut someone else's head. Good riddance!

AO: byez ^_^

SO: ok…Ao said it already but would u pplz b so kind and review? ;uv you all!

*_~


	11. Aboard the Cruise Ship

****

Author's Note: Okay. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up earlier. I need to spend some time to work on my other fic. So if you get the chance, go ahead and read it…ok…what else? Oh yeah, another 2 part chapter. Here is the cruise ship…it didn't turn out as expected but whatever. K…that's all.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

__

Kagome's Diary

(notes)

****

Disclaimer: You know, someone asked me today if I knew how to write a proper disclaimer. And not one when one of my BFF's (CC) get's killed. So tell me, is there a proper way to write a disclaimer? Me, I can't see the difference…but whatever…don't own anything is the main point of this…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary,

I'm so excited to go on this trip. Not just because I've never been on a cruise before, but I get to spend a whole ten days with my friends. Oh yeah, and Inuyasha as well. I looked back at previous entries and laughed. Can you imagine? There was a time when I hated Inuyasha. It surprises me. Well, I hope that the trip will be one to remember. 

Chapter 11

Aboard the Cruise Ship

Just like he said, Inuyasha was at Kagome's house at six in the morning sharp. Sango, Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru were already in the car. (Well it was more like a small coach bus but I'm explaining it my way so too bad if it doesn't make sense.) She smiled and handed him her suitcase. "Here. Be a good boy and take my things." He growled at her choice of words. He didn't like people to treat him like a pet. (Well to some women that's all boyfriends are. Pets ^_^). He was about to tell her off, but Mrs. Higurashi came to the door. So he said nothing.

"Bye dear. Have a good time," Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

"Don't worry. Sota will be here."

"Nee-chan," Sota was still in his pajamas when he hugged Kagome good-bye. Inuyasha went back to the 'car' to put the luggage away. Sota said his final words in a whisper, knowing Inuyasha's sensitive hearing. "I'm still to young to be an uncle." (Okay, that was corny.)

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, "That's not cute or funny anymore. Bye you little brat." She left the house and joined her friends in the 'car'.

"Hey Kag," Sango greeted her. She was seated next to Miroku, who smiled as she passed by. Kagome took a seat next to Inuyasha.

" Next stop, the cruise ship Ryuujin (meaning 'Dragon King'*_~)," Rin clapped her hands in excitement as they drove onto the highway.

"So how long is the drive?" asked a yawning Kagome.

"About 3½ hours," Sesshomaru replied simply. Everyone else groaned. "It will seem like a shorter trip if you all shut up and go to sleep. For God sakes, it's 6:30."

"Are you serious? I usually sleep until at least ten," Sango yawned and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. "Goodnight. Or…good morning everyone." She drifted off to sleep.

One by one, they all fell into a light slumber. Rin fell asleep on Sesshomaru. Miroku rested his head on top of Sango's. Kagome wanted nothing to do with Inuyasha right now, so went to sleep in a sitting position. Sesshomaru closed his eyes but wasn't exactly sleeping. (Does he ever?)

Inuyasha was about to fall asleep when he felt a weight on his chest. Kagome had fallen from her sitting position and was now rested her head against Inuyasha. He slid her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her warm body. After awhile, he dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? How long are they gone for?" Kikyo snapped into her cell phone.

"Ten days exact. Don't worry. It will still go according to plan. It's just a minor setback," the voice was icily calm.

"It better work. I pay you good money and something extra. So you'd better bring me her head," Kikyo hung up and smirked evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only thing that was heard was the humming of the 'car's' engine. Except for Kagome, who was hearing a faint heartbeat in her ear. She opened one eye to observe the surroundings. 'Oh yeah. I'm on the road to that cruise. But I don't remember falling asleep on Inuyasha.' She looked around to see if anyone else (other than the driver) was up. When no one stirred, she took the opportunity to snuggle against his warm body. She looked into his sleeping face. 'Aww. He's so peaceful when not awake. What a difference, compared to the loudmouth that he normally is.' Her eyes moved from his firm jawbone up to the top of his head. It was the first time she took a good look at his doggy-ears. 'These are so kawaii!' she stopped herself from squealing. She extended her hand to touch one. It twitched causing her to retract her hand. It was only a reflex, because he was still out. He wasn't used to people touching his ears. She reached once more and tweaked them, rubbing the soft ears between her fingers. After a minute, a faint growl could be heard from his chest. Kagome listened carefully to hear that it wasn't a growl, but a purr. 'How kawaii! I always thought only cats could purr.'

Inuyasha slowly opened his amber eyes. His ears felt hot. He saw Kagome rubbing them and she seemed to be having a good time. She also didn't notice he was awake. He sat there for a moment, enjoying getting his ears tweaked but…what if someone saw? He wasn't about to be known as a softie. He was about to yell at her, when he came in contact with her raven locks. It was the most heavenly, most intoxicating smell in the world. Breathing deeply, enjoying every passing breath, which also caused him to purr louder. It was suffocating him. And just when he thought he was going to pass out, he came face to face with Kagome's glaring eyes.

"How long have you been up?" she questioned.

"Since you were rubbing my ears. I can feel things, ya know. And how did you figure out I was awake?"

"You were breathing heavily."

"Oh." There was more silence for a minute. "You seem to take quite a bit of interest in my ears. Why?"

"Cause they're so kawaii! And besides, you don't seem to mind, considering that you're purring." She put her hand on the spot where the purring came from, which happened to be the middle of his chest. This made him blush…and purr even louder. 

He needed an excuse, and quick. "I'm growling, okay. Now would you stop that." 

"Stop what? Oh, this?" She took two fingers and 'walked' them up his chest. (I didn't know how else to describe it.) Of course, she didn't get very far. Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder, she saw four pairs of eyes, staring strait at her. "Ack!" she leapt off Inuyasha and back into her own seat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little affair but we're here," Sango stared at them, blinking rapidly. 

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled, climbing out of the 'car'. Her face was bright red. 'What was I doing? And now they'll keep bugging me because they think I like him now. Be in for ten days of pure torture.'

The Ryuujin was stationed at the edge of the port. Hundreds of people, humans and youkais alike, boarded the ship. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Over here," Inuyashito waved their group over.

"Dad! You did a great job by the looks of it," Inuyasha commented.

"Thanks. Well you should board now. Over here. It's a private entrance," Inuyashito pointed to a narrow set of stairs.

Once on the ship, another set of stairs was seen. Then another. And possibly another. "Holy crap! How many levels are on this thing?" Kagome complained carrying her luggage that seemed to be getting heavier by each passing step.

"This looks like it," Sango sounded relieved. Several doors lined the corridor. It was the first-class part of the ship. "Um…so what now?"

"These three rooms are yours." Yuki smiled as she appeared through the door. "Here. These six keys open each of the three rooms. Enjoy your stay." She handed them each a key and walked back down the stairs. (When I say keys, I mean those credit card ones that you have in hotels.)

They all stared at one another, not knowing what to do next. "I call this room," Sango threw in her bags and closed the door.

'Hmm. Maybe I'll share a room with Sango,' Kagome was about to walk in, but Miroku beat her to it.

"I will share a room with you, lovely Sango," he said running in.

"Come within five feet of me and I swear you will regret coming on this trip," could be heard through the door.

"I want this room," Rin pulled Sesshomaru by the back of his shirt. "You are going to keep me company." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "That is, unless you'd rather share a room with your brother." She winked and went into her room. Sesshomaru was left to weigh the options. Girlfriend or brother? He didn't need to think twice of which room he'd rather stay. Picking up his and Rin's bags, Sesshomaru followed inside. 

This left Inuyasha and Kagome to look at each other. "How is it that I'm always stuck with you?" Kagome sighed entering her room.

"Just lucky I guess," Inuyasha followed her inside. "Wow. Mom and Dad went all out on this place, didn't they?" It was a fairly big room. It was a lounge with a large television. Through one door was the bathroom and through the other was the bedroom. Two queen-sized beds were separated by a nightstand…that could be easily moved…(yup. They did that purposely…just in case…well ya. You get it *_~)

"This place is nicer than my house," Kagome commented, lying down on a bed. After a minute she began unpacking her belongings.

"You're actually putting away your clothes in the drawers? Why don't you leave them in the suitcase?" Inuyasha couldn't see why women had to be so neat. (That is major stereotyping. Look at me. I got one of the messiest rooms in the city.)

"Unlike you, I'd like a clean room. Mess it up and you'll be sleeping outside," Kagome's tone was dangerous. Inuyasha could tell she was serious. After hers, she began to go through Inuyasha's suitcase.

"What are you doing wench? That's my stuff."

"I'm putting it away. Like the maid does at your house. Is that a crime?"

"Whatever, if that's what you wanna do." He lay back and watched her work. 'She has to be the stupidest, most stubborn, most damn beautiful thing to ever walk this Earth. She's way to pretty to be working. But like I'm going to tell her that…' He was interrupted from his thoughts by Kagome's voice.

"Hello? You listening? I said 'how bout getting something to eat and then going swimming?" Kagome was hovering over Inuyasha. A loud horn was heard and the boat jerked slightly. It was enough, however, to knock Kagome off balance. And whom should she fall on top of? Inuyasha of course. "What was that?"

"I think the boat just left. Anyway, are we gonna eat something or are you going to lie on me all day?"

"What?!" Kagome looked at their position. "Oops, sorry." She slowly balanced herself on the moving boat. Inuyasha would have stopped her, but knowing Kagome, she'd probably get pissed.

Kagome looked through a drawer until she found a bathing suit. "Turn around," she commanded, twirling her finger.

"Why?"

"So I can get changed."

"Go into the washroom."

"How do I know you won't peek on me?"

"How do you know I won't turn around now?"

"Just turn." She narrowed her eyes. Growling, he faced away. "God, you're almost as bad as Miroku."

"What?" he whipped his head around, where Kagome's hand was waiting. "Oww, shit wench. Why'd ya put your hand there?"

"Because I knew you'd turn your head. Now sit boy." She pushed him to the ground. "Stay and don't move."

He growled and mumbled several curses under his breath. "Why you little…"

"There you can move now. See, that wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself you…" he turned around and saw her sitting of her bed, wearing a navy string bikini. 

"So you does it look?" she stood, hands on her hips.

"Like something Kikyo would wear." This made Kagome narrow her eyes. "Only it looks ten times better on you." The corner of her mouth went up to look like a playful smile. She put on some shorts and a tank top over her bathing suit. 

"I can't stand you a minute longer. Come on, let's go get Sango and Miroku before I strangle you." Kagome sighed, closing the door behind them. She knocked on their door. "Hey Sango! Miroku! You coming or what?"

The door swung open to reveal a fuming Sango. "It's about time it's been three hours and already I can't stand him. I'm in a living hell."

"You're exaggerating, Sango." Miroku walked out with a fresh handprint on his face. "You are making things sound worse than they are." He looked at her with a puppy-dog face.

Sango sighed, "Oh alright. I forgive you." She ran up and hugged him. Talk about mood swings. Miroku just looked confused and decided it was best to keep his hands to himself. After all, Sango was a bit… unpredictable. But that's what he liked about her.

~Lunch~

"I wonder why Rin and Sesshomaru didn't join us," Kagome said taking a bite of her sandwich. The four of them sat at a corner table, away from Inuyasha's parents who seemed to be in deep conversation with a few businessmen. The dining hall was filled with the hum of excited guests, some who Miroku gave the 'eye'.

Sango's fist came in contact with his head. "Oww. Man, what was that for?" he rubbed his aching head.

"For being a hentai."

"But I kept my hands to myself."

"Well keep your hands **and **eyes to yourself." They went on for sometime like this. Both Inuyasha and Kagome ignored the little dispute.

"I dunno why Sesshomaru didn't come. He's not very outgoing and rather be by himself. The only reason he came on this cruise is because Mom and Dad forced him," Inuyasha explained.

"Or he'd rather be by himself…with Rin," Miroku grinned at his thoughts like a madman. Everyone else glared at him.

"They are two very respectable people. Not everyone's like you," informed Sango. And just when a person couldn't sink any lower…

~Pool~

Large, ten feet deep. What's more to describe about your standard swimming pool? Waterslide on one end, diving board on the other. No one was there, except for them. "Wow. It's so weird being alone in a huge place like this," Kagome's voice echoed throughout the room.

"What are you waiting for? Jump in," Inuyasha was already in the water, splashing everyone on deck.

"Miroku will gladly join you," Sango said.

"What? No I – " he was cut off by Sango who pushed him backwards into the water.

"Damn. You're next," Miroku climbed out and began to chase a screaming Sango around the deck. He finally caught up with her and hoisted her above his head,

"Kayaaaaaaaa! Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Gladly," Miroku tossed her into the pool and jumped in after her. "Now where is Lady Kagome? She must join us as well."

"No I won't. You can't get me up here. I'll come in when I'm ready." Kagome stood on the diving board, which was about eight feet in the air. She didn't notice a certain someone climbing the ladder. "I don't see what's so funny, you two." Ah, Kagome that airhead. Still not knowing that Inuyasha was right behind her.

Usually, his hands would be warm. But considering he just came out of the water, they were dead cold. He took this as the right moment to strike.

"Gotcha!" he placed his hands lightly around her waist.

"Kayaaaaaaaa!" she jumped of the diving board in surprise. Inuyasha caught her just before she hit the water and they were dragged down together. When they came up for air, Inuyasha had Kagome draped over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes. "Lemmie go!" she screamed squirming furiously.

"Never."

"Put me down this instant! What's so hard to understand?"

"We'll leave you two alone," Sango said climbing out. "I'll be in the hot tub."

"As will I, lovely Sango," Miroku followed her.

"Wait! You guys can't leave! Help! Let me go!"

He whispered in her ear, "Never. Understand? You are mine and always will be. I'll always protect you."

Kagome stopped struggling and let the words sink into her mind. 'Inuyasha…'

"Now that you know that, get out of here." He threw her halfway across the pool. 

"Why you – " *Splash* 

After a minute, she hadn't come up for air. Inuyasha began to get worried and swam after her. When she wasn't there, he panicked. 

"Take this!" Inuyasha whirled around and saw Kagome lunge at him from the edge of the pool. She tackled him and then swam away. "Got ya scared for a minute there, didn't I?"

"You're asking for it wench!" he swam after her.

"Kayaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! I'm glad that chapter is out of the way…so next chapter is the continuation…so exciting! No…not really but anyways…I just had chocolate so ya…

*_~


	12. Mystery of the New Moon

****

Author's Notes: First and foremost, thanks soooooooo much to all of you reviewers out there. I finally reached my goal!!!!!! ^.^ yay! Special thanks to my 100th reviewer **anime-obsessed:p **(even though you kinda cheated but that don't matter.) next, another special thanks to CC, who helped a bit with this chapter. (See…I mentioned you…) anyway, that was a longer than usual note so I'm about done now.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

(notes)

****

Disclaimer: I really am not in a creative mood right about now. So all I'm gonna say is that I don't own anything…I really need to come up with better disclaimers… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 12 

Mystery of the New Moon

~3 days later~

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome called, running along the bottom floor. He ran off quickly after dinner and she hadn't seen him since. She had asked where he was going and all he said was to be alone. 'Damn… this boat is only so big. Where the hell did he go? I was about to tell you something really important too…'

She ran past Miroku and Sango who were gazing out on the sea. The sun was setting, creating the perfect aura, and for once Miroku didn't ruin the moment. He had his hands overtop Sango's. Both had a long stare in their eyes, as if both thinking in their own little world. "Um…hey," Kagome cleared her throat. They took no notice. "Hello?" Still nothing. "CAN I ASK YOU GUYS SOMETHING?!" she bellowed into their ears.

"Good Lord, Kagome! No need to shout," Sango had her ear covered by her hands. "If you would have talked, I still would have heard. Now what was this question of yours?" 

"Have you seen Inuyasha? I've been looking for him all evening."

"I could have sworn I saw him with a blond chick not to long ago. I think he was headed to her room," Miroku smiled as he watched Kagome's reaction. He eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. "Hahaha! Don't worry. I'm just teasing you. He's only got hots for you." 

*Slap!*

"What was that for?"

"For being an ass." 

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Miroku. Of course she can," Sango defended Kagome, "except when Inuyasha is concerned. 

"Look what you've done to Sango! You turned her against me!" Kagome huffed. "Please Sango. Control that boy toy of yours."

"Yes, Sargent Higurashi!" Sango saluted her. "And no ma'am. I have not seen Inuyasha."

"Well if you see him, tell him I want to talk to him." With that, she sprinted down the deck.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Sango looked in the direction her friend had disappeared. 

"I dunno…" Miroku put his hand around her waist and slowly slid downwards. 

*Slap!*

He lay on the ground and watched an enraged Sango huff away. 'Today is certainly not my day with women.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kagome! You're gonna run over someone at that rate!" Rin had her arm linked around Sesshomaru. Kagome stopped and gasped for air. Running up and down the first two floors was exhausting work. "What's the rush anyway?"

"Have…you…*gasp*… seen…Inu…Yasha?" Kagome said in-between breaths.

"Um…no…"

"Oh well…"

"You checked everywhere?"

"Yeah… pretty much."

"Did you check your room?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Room? I didn't even think of that. Thanks." Kagome ran out of sight.

'Kagome…always and airhead…' Rin mentally sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She reached room 405. The hallway was dimly lit, casting an eerie glow on the people who walked through it. But at this time, Kagome was alone. She knocked lightly on the door. No answer. "Hey… it's me. Are you in there?" she whispered, knocking again. Still no one answered. 

She reached for her key when she heard a soft voice, "Don't come in." 

"Inuyasha… it's me. I'm coming in."

"Don't…not now."

"Why not. You're not acting yourself. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Don't mind my son," Yuki made Kagome jump. "He's always a little…angry at this time."

"I'm sorry, but did I miss something?"

"You see, Inuyasha is a hanyou, a half-demon. Every month at a certain time, they become human. He never tells anybody when that is…later if anyone were out to hurt him; them would target when he was at his weakest stage. For Inuyasha, it's the night of the new moon."

"So does anyone else know…besides you…and me?"

"His father and Sesshomaru of course. And I think his other three friends as well. As far as I know… that's it."

"It's nothing to get worked up about. What's wrong with being a human?"

"I don't know. Inuyasha likes himself more as a demon…from what I understand. I'm afraid it's my fault he's like this. After all, I am his human half." Yuki smiled but Kagome could tell that she felt bad.

"It's not your fault. If it wasn't for you, I would have never met Inuyasha."

"I'll let you talk to him now. I trust he'll listen to you." Yuki left her and walked down the stairs.

"Inuyasha. I'm coming in." Kagome slid the key through the lock and slowly opened the door. "Inuyasha…?" he sat on a couch, facing away from her. "You alright?" She gasped when he turned around. No more claws, no more fangs and most importantly, no more dog-ears. He had black hair and the amber eyes were a violet color.

"What? Am I that bad looking?" he had a scowl on his face.

"No…it's not that. I'm just…it's just…weird to see you like this."

"Seriously, if I bother you, go sleep somewhere else tonight."

"No! I'm not trying to insult you! What's wrong with being human."

"Nothing. It's changing back and forth between demon and human that's disgusting. Sesshomaru thinks so as well. Don't you?" 

"I don't give a damn what Sesshomaru thinks. Stop being all depressed and get a grip!" She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked away.

"Stop being nice. Stop torturing yourself and just leave. I'll be fine." 

"You idiot…I already told you. You're fine the way you are. Get over it. Look at me." He didn't budge his head. So she used her hand and turned it for him. "Why won't you look at me?" He turned his head away again. "Please…" she began to sniffle. Oh how it hurt Inuyasha inside to hear her cry.

After a minute, he could stand it anymore. He wrapped her in a hug. "Don't cry woman. I can't stand it." She sniffled a couple more times then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"So you don't mind me like this?"

"Naw…not a bit." She looked into his eyes. Their faces drew closer and closer and then… 

(dun, dun, dunnnn……….sry……..had 2 add that. *_~)

*knock, knock, knock*

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome. Help me! The pervert is driving me crazy!" Sango's banging on the door caused them to jump apart. "I'm coming in!" Kagome ran to a couch opposite Inuyasha and grabbed a random book off the coffee table.

The door swung open and Sango ran in. "Oh, don't make me go back to him. Don't make me!" she whined to Kagome. "Inuyasha, maybe you can knock some sense into…oh. Nevermind then." She caught a glimpse of his state. "So…what have you two been up to? Anything I should know?" she said changing the subject. Sango would ask these types of questions, but not why Kagome was reading the magazine upside down.

"Why do you always assume these things, Sango?" Kagome asked putting away the upside down book. "Just because we're alone…in a room…doesn't mean we're up to something. Besides, he's not much fun today." She pointed to a frowning Inuyasha. Sango gave her a 'sure sure' look. But asked no further questions.

"*yawn* I'm goin to bed. And hopefully that pervert is still out. I don't want him bothering me." Sango left the room as quickly as she came.

~Sango's Room~

'Good. He's not back. Now I'm going to bed.' She walked into the bedroom and saw Miroku there waiting for her. 'Spoke to soon.'

"Going to sleep so son, pet?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…so what?"

"Care to join me?" he said advancing closer to her.

"W-wait. Hold on! What are you doing? … Miroku?"

~Inuyasha and Kagome~ 

"I'm gonna take a walk," Kagome said tying her hair in a loose bun. 

"Go ahead. You don't see me stoppin' ya." 

"I meant **we're **going to take a walk. Besides, I highly doubt many people are out. It's almost midnight."

"That's not true. Miroku told me he was going to the nightclub downstairs. A whole bunch of people are out. Just go yourself. I'm not in the mood."

"Come on. Stop being a child and let's go. We'll take a walk on the deck." 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" *puppy eyes*

"No…oh…alright fine. But no more of those looks." 

"Come on. Let's go." She took his hand and led him down to the deck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow. It sure is beautiful. I never see this many stars back at home!" Kagome admired the pitch-black sky that was illuminated with millions of little dots. She leaned against the railing as the night breeze. It was quiet all around.

"It would have been a lot nicer if you could see the moon."

"Aww. Quit complaining. I thought I told you that there is nothing wrong with being human. Come. Let's sit down somewhere." She found a pool chair at the very end of the deck. You could hear the waves crash against the sides of the ship. It all added to the moment.  


Kagome sat on Inuyasha's lap and closed her eyes. After a minute he was wondering if she was still awake. "Are you sleeping?"

"…No…not really."

He stroked her hair in a constant motion. His hand brushed some hair out of her face and moved it behind her ear. He noticed a silver chain hanging from her neck. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"This." He took the chain from around her neck and placed it in his hand. A key was on the end of it.

"It's a key."

"I realized that. For what?"

"Um…my house."

"Unless you live in a doll house, this is not for your house. Now what is it for?"  


"For…my diary."

"Oh really? Did you bring it along?"

"No. I'm not gonna let you peek though my personal things like that."

"Oh well, then I'll just keep it."

"What good is it to you?"

"That when we get home…then I'll look."

"Come on! That's not nice! Give it back." She tried to reach for it but Inuyasha held it away.

"If it's that important to you, come get it." He slipped it down the front of his shirt with a smirk.

Kagome stopped deciding what to do. "Do you think I'm a slut who goes feeling guys up just to get back a certain key?" Inuyasha just smiled. "Don't answer that."

"I think I have a way so that I won't have to get it myself." 

****

"Oh? How?"

"Let's make a deal. You can't move until I get that key back." She moved her head closer and closer. Their noses were completely pressed against each other. Kagome tilted her head slightly. They stayed like that for a minute. Inuyasha had had enough. He moved in to kiss her but she moved her head away. "Ah, ah, aaahhhh. I said you can't move until I have the key."

"Kagome…that's pure torture." He whispered the words so that even she could hardly hear.

"Just give me then key. It's not that hard."

Reluctantly, he put the chain in her hand. "Happy?"

"Much better. See that wasn't so hard was –" she stopped suddenly.

Inuyasha pressed his finger to her lips. "Shhh." They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, gazing deep into each other's eyes. Kagome spoke first, "Inuyasha I – " once again she was cut off, but this time it wasn't a finger that stopped her… it was a sudden kiss.

He pulled away quickly. "Kagome…I'm sorry…really. I didn't mean to…"

"That's alright, don't you worry. I'll return the favor…" she slowly moved forward, kissing him back. Kagome had a feeling that was almost indescribable. She felt that if she didn't grab something and hold on to it, she would float away. She slowly put her arms around Inuyasha and loss all sense of time. It was her turn to repay him for the night of the dance. She started to find it rather hard to breathe. "Air…"

"Feh, you humans need air so quickly."

"Last time I checked, you were also human."

They stayed in silence for a minute. "Kagome,"

"Hmm?"

"There is one thing that I've never said to anyone."

"Hmm? And what's that?"

"A-aisuru."

Kagome smiled at what she just heard. "No one has ever told me that. But I don't want to hear it from you."

"What do you mean? You like someone else?" Inuyasha asked in a hurt tone.

"No. It's not that. You're not yourself. This is your human side talking. What if…your demon side doesn't agree? Say it to me again when you're back to your normal self."

"Alright…" He kissed her once more and they walked back to their room, hand-in-hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little did they know that someone was watching them…someone very interested and someone they'd meet in the near future…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay…well only 3 more chapters left…so sad *cries* anyway…review plz…k, luv u all.

*_~


	13. You Broke Your Promise

AN: ok, that chapter took a little longer than expected to post. But in the end, tzall good. Hehe, I was a bit evil writing this chapter, so you can skip the part in-between the excamation marks. (!) a bit of a lime there. But I'm really not good with that stuff so no comment on that!

To **Satoru Hikari Kitomaru**: ya. Thanks for the real word. I kept forgetting it so I used the word "to love" instead. Well anyways, thanx again!

To **sweet-shadowz**: I hope that answers ur question!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

(notes)

(k…at this point I am being lazy so no diary entry 4 this chapter or the next…but there will be 4 the ending chapter. Promise!)

Disclaimer: This is me being once again uncreative. I. Own. Nothing. Slow enough 4 u?

Chapter 13

You Broke Your Promise

"Movies? Is anyone else coming?" Kagome asked into the phone.

"No. Do you have a problem going alone with me? We only spent ten days in the same room."

"Calm down. I was just asking. Ya, I'd love to go. So which movie?"

"I dunno…we'll decide once we get there. I'll pick you up in an hour. Be ready."

"I will. Bye." She put down the phone and sighed. The cruise had gone by way to fast. So much had happened. But the thing that came back the most was "Aishetiru." 'Did he mean it…or was it only his human half talking…I wish I knew…' She put on a light jacket and waited outside for Inuyasha to come and pick her up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So which movie looks good?" Kagome asked as they watched the movie times flash across the front desk screen.

"It's all the same to me. What's the ShowTime closest to now?" (I forgot to mention that it's late…like 9ish)

"Well…that would be Lord of the Rings 3…that's supposed to be good. I don't mind seeing it." (When I wrote this, it was still in theaters.)

"That's fine. It's not like I'm going to be paying much attention to the movie anyway." He bought the tickets and they headed down to theater 4.

"Eww. You paid 8.50$ each just so you could make out with me. I would like to watch some of the movie thank you very much."

"Why are you complaining? It's my money. And if I choose to spend it like that, I will." He took her hand and led her into the dark theater. Inuyasha picked a spot in the back corner. "This looks like a good spot." He wrapped his arm around Kagome and said nothing for a while.

'What's this guy up to now. He hasn't said or done anything yet. He's plotting something, I know it!' She 'eeped' when his hands started feeling around her waist.

"Shut up! Do you wanna get thrown out?" he whispered avoiding her eye.

"What do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me!" she snapped. Then swallowed the lump in her throat that was made when he moved his hands up along her body. "B – be reasonable, I – Inuyasha." She peeled his hands off her before they got any higher.

"You scared? Why'd ya ruin my fun?" he whispered right into her ear.

"I wasn't scared…you were just going to far."

"And that's why you were stuttering…" He nuzzled her neck, causing Kagome to blush. "You like that? I know you do. You're getting hot…"

All Kagome wanted to do was run…run far away. But something made her stop. Actually, it was more like someone. The someone who was now kissing her full force. She couldn't help but kiss him back. It was a mutual feeling that neither could ignore. "Mmmm…stop." she breathed heavily.

"Don't spoil my fun this time," he said putting her arms behind her back. He started to nuzzle her neck again. Then massaged her shoulders.

"Mmmm. That feels good…" Kagome relaxed and closed her eyes. But it wasn't much longer until he slowly moved his hands downward. "What…the hell are you doing –" He didn't answer and continued to move his hands down and into her shirt. She swallowed hard, "Get your fuckin' hands of me."

But he never did. "You don't fool me. You like this."

She wanted to say, "hell no!" but nothing came out. All that she could manage was a "no!" which came out more as a high-pitched squeak.

"Come on… admit it. You like it."

"…" Oh why was now the time for her voice to go. "No!" Yet again, a squeak.

Inuyasha put on a triumphant smirk and brought his hands out. "Liar."

It took a while for Kagome to get over the shock. But shortly after, she had placed her hands loosely around his neck. "Pervert."

"Bitch." He countered, closing the gap between them.

"Ass." She whispered kissing him full force.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Other than that little bit, it wasn't the greatest make out session in the world. There was this one girl in the row in front of them who was totally unaware that other people were in the theater. She kept whispering to her friend next to her, "Dominic is so hot, no?" And her friend sitting next to her seemed to be as pissed as everyone else who wanted to watch was saying things like, "You're obsessive" or "shut up." And at one part, she stood up and screamed "Frodo! I'll marry you!" Then the security guard had to throw her out of the movie. Her friend was pissed but decided to follow the other girl. (And yes…this happened. Well, except for the guard throwing us out of the movie…that was a bit exaggerated…and I was the one who told my friend to shut up…good times )

"That was a good movie…I enjoyed that," Kagome yawned as they walked through the park. It was almost midnight. "My mom's expecting me home soon. I'd better hurry home."

"Alright…" He took her hand and led her home (they walked.) but something was off…you know that feeling when someone's watching you…but you don't see anyone? That feeling.

"Hey, Inuyasha…you okay?"

"Ya…I guess." He let go of her hand and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. That is, until Kagome shrieked, "Inuyasha!" He turned in the direction where her voice came and saw a black figure had her mouth covered. "Kagome!" he called running after her. "Get back here you son of a bitch! If Kagome gets hurt, you will die at my hands."

The kidnapper was quick, to quick to be human. He carried Kagome over the rooftops of town. 'Help Inuyasha. I'm scared. Hurry.'

-------------------------------------

'Hang in there Kagome. I promise, I'm coming to get you. Stay strong.'

It was then Inuyasha sensed another presence following. It wasn't very fast, but it was in his way. Hopping from roof to roof when he was tackled. He brushed the person off easily and as fast as he was down, he was back on his feet. He didn't even look back to see who it was. A few minutes later, he was brought to the ground again. He fell into a Sakura tree in a park. The person had thrown the entire body weight on top of him. It was no other than…Kikyo.

"Hello, Inu-baby."

"This is not the time, Kikyo. I have to help Kagome, now get off." But she didn't budge.

"Who wants to think of Kagome at a time like this?"

"Kikyo! I'm serious. Now get off." He pushed her to the ground.

"Not so fast." She had her bow and arrow pointed straight at Inuyasha. "You're staying right where you are. You can't find Kagome…not yet." whiz

"What the –"

---------------------------------

'Inuyasha. Were is he? I don't see him. Oh were can her be? Hurry, please…'

Hopping over the roofs of downtown, the darkness consumed Kagome and her kidnapper. Kagome started screaming again…but a lot of good that did. "Shut up, bitch. Don't even try."

'That voice! I know who it is. But I never did anything to him, I barely even talked to him…well…except for that time in gym class.'

He brought her down in a dark alleyway, filled with old, abandoned houses. "Scared wench?" he asked in a mocking tone. He threw her on the ground, the right sleeve of her shirt ripped against the pavement.

"Naraku…what do you want with me?"

"So, you know me. You're not as dumb as you look." He stepped into a spot illuminated by the moon. He had long black hair and piercing red eyes. His mouth was formed into a crooked smile. And an evil one at that.

"What do you want with me?" She stood up tall. Her senses were at its best. She might have to run fast.

"I don't care about you. I'm only following orders."

"From who?"

"That's none of your business. Now, I think I've stalled enough. Your time runs out here, Higurashi." In a matter of seconds, he had cornered her into a wall. He placed a hand around her neck, beginning to strangle her.

Kagome could feel the life being squeezed out of her. But she managed to kick him in the shin.

"Oww. Bitch! Come back here!" he let go of her and clutched his leg.

Kagome didn't pause to turn back. She ran into an abandoned house. Naraku was following close by. She mentally cursed when she tripped on a loose floorboard. Only it was a bow instead. She kneeled on the floor until she found an arrow. 'Perfect, this will come in handy later.'

Naraku appeared in one of the doorways. "Come back here you little bitch." Kagome ran and locked the door behind her. This would buy her some time…or so she thought. Running out of the house, she found herself facing Naraku. "You think you're sneaky? Well I got news for you babe." Things were not looking very good at all.

---------------------------------

"Urg…damnit!" Inuyasha touched the miko seal in his chest. Only…he couldn't touch it. It glowed pink. He was pinned to a tree, Kikyo smiled at him. "Bitch. What did you do?"

"Inu…I simply can't have you go look for Kagome. I've worked to hard up till now."

"What have you done to her?"

"Me? I did nothing. I am here, remember? I'm here with you." She sat beneath the tree where he was pinned.

"Kikyo. You don't understand. I made a promise."

"Like the promise you made to me…five years ago?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't promise anything. Kikyo, let me go. This is not – " he was unable to finish. Kikyo had pressed her mouth completely onto his. But he couldn't do anything about it. He was pinned to a tree, unable to move. 'Damn…what would Kagome think if she saw me now? This is disgusting and wrong.' "Get away!" he managed to push her off of him.

"Doesn't that remind you of old times?"

"That's over. And it was a mistake. So if you wont let me go, I'll have to free myself." He pulled on the arrow, but it wouldn't move. It was glowing a light pink. The longer he held onto it, the more energy he lost.

"Fool. Once you're all out of strength, be prepared to fall into eternal sleep. Well, until someone can free you. But I assure you, I'll wake you up in time for Kagome's funeral."

'Funeral? Damnit! That wench can't die on me. Not now.' His grip loosened on the arrow, his energy was going fast. Kikyo could be heard laughing evilly in the background. Kagome's face came into his mind. Then, he saw her in a coffin. No way…no way was that happening. Whatever he had left in him, he tightened the grip on the arrow. "She's not dying. Not on my watch…"

Kikyo stood in shock. Inuyasha had managed to remove her spell arrow. "How?"

He lay face down on the ground. He had used well over half of his strength. "Damn…don't die yet Kagome. I'm coming for you." He rose slowly to his feet and followed her scent.

'Inuyasha. Do you love this girl so much that nothing will stop you? Is she your whole world? If she dies…how depressed will you be? Darling Inuyasha, I can't bear to see you like that. What have I done?' Kikyo pounded her fists to the ground.

-------------------------------

Cornering her again into a wall, he leaned in closer so that only she could hear. (Not that there was anyone around to hear them.) "Don't look so scared. It will all be over shortly."

Kagome could feel his breath on her cheek. "Get away from me!" She slapped him harder than normal. Naraku looked taken aback. He moved away and started to laugh.

"You got guts, woman. I'll give you that. But you are human and I am demon. You can't touch me like that." He narrowed his red eyes. Naraku was angry, very angry. "Now woman," he cracked his wrist, "know your place!"

-Slash-

He wiped the blood from his claws. "Have you had enough? Or are you ready for more?"

Kagome was curled in a ball on the ground. She covered her abdomen with her right arm. It hurt so much. But she wouldn't cry. She would not cry. The scratches were deep. But she wouldn't cry. She would not cry. Tears were a sign of weakness. So she wouldn't cry. She would not cry. She was going to die. She wanted to cry.

"I'll ask you again. Have you had enough or are you ready for more?"

Using her free hand, she placed the arrow along the bow. She pulled the string back with her teeth and slowly rose to her feet.

"You got stamina, wench. But I can see you're in pain. Let me put you out of your misery." He was about to charge at her again, but saw she was holding her bow.

"You underestimate me. I'm not a weakling. So, Naraku, prepare yourself," she said through her teeth. She released the string and the arrow hit Naraku in the shoulder. It wasn't a deep wound but the force had thrown him backwards into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Thank God," she breathed dropping her bow. Her feet were soaked, for she was standing in a pool of her own blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was faint.

"I'm here!" she screamed.

"Kagome!" he ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank heavens you're alive. Are you injured?"

"It's fine. Let's go."

"No, you're not fine. Come on, I'm taking you to a hospital."

"Really, Inuyasha, I'm…I'm…I'm – " Everything started to go in slow motion. The blood loss was getting to her. She could have sworn she heard Inuyasha calling her name a few times more. She wanted to reply, but nothing would move. 'Inuyasha, you weren't there to protect me. You broke your promise.' That was the last thought before she slipped into total darkness.

---------------------------------------------

Dun Dun Dunnnnn……………I know…im evil! But don't kill me. Kkz…u know what I'm gonna say now. Drumroll plz……k thatz good enough. REVIEW!


	14. I Hate You

AN: Technically, this could be the last chapter. Yup so sad. :'( aww. Oh well. Now what did I wanna say…? Oh ya! No…no I don't remember…and this bother me forever until I remember…so while I think, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: own = nothing = u can't sue = u get no $

-------------------------------

Chapter 14

I Hate You

If you've ever heard a heart monitor before, you'd know it's the most annoying sound to wake up to. Damn contraption going "beep, beep, BEEP!" every second. When all you want to do is sleep. But I guess it's better to wake up with that noise than to hear nothing. Because that's never a good thing…usually that means you're dead.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened. It took some adjusting to the light. Looking around the hospital room, she remembered that night's occurrence. Or at leased she thought it was last night…who knows how long she was unconscious for. Turning her head to one side, her arm was connected to several instruments. She turned to the other side. Sitting on a chair was Inuyasha. He had his head in his hands, remembering what Sango had said…

-Flashback-

"I can't believe you let that happen, you son of a bitch!" Sango held Inuyasha by the front of his shirt and slapped him with her free hand. Inuyasha had called Sango and Miroku after a while and told them the situation. Kagome was in the hospital room, still asleep because of the anesthetic. She had lots of stitches across her body from her many wounds, compliments of Naraku. Sango had come in followed by Miroku and immediately, she started to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind. "I don't believe you!"

Miroku could only watch his helpless friend face the wrath of the dreaded Sango. Even for a half-demon, after awhile, even punches from a human can hurt. "Please, Sango. Can you let Inuyasha tell us what happened?" Miroku said, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine. I'll let the bastard talk," she punched him once more. Inuyasha made a half 'keh' sound and half-choking at being punched…yet again. "You'd better tell us exactly what happened…or else!" Her tone was threatening. She was dead serious. "And start from the beginning…every single detail."

"Alright. It's like I explained over the phone. We had come back from the movies and were walking home. I could have sworn someone was following us, so I kinda turned around for a minute. Next thing I know, I hear Kagome calling my name. She was being carried off by some guy."

"Nice. So you just left her to get kidnapped. Why I ota – " Sango's anger rising in her voice. She was cut off by Miroku putting her hand over her mouth. He motioned for Inuyasha to continue, despite Sango kicking and screaming.

"Anyway, I followed her as best I could. But this guy was fast…even for me. And then, someone sorta lunged at me. I didn't waste time to see who it was and got up quickly again. But the next time, I wasn't so lucky. It turns out that it was Kikyo – "

"Oh I see now." Sango freed herself from Miroku. "You just ditched Kagome for Kikyo, your ex. I see. So in the end, Kagome didn't matter." She shoved him hard against a wall. People quickly ran in different directions, scared of the crazed woman. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw a girl beating the shit out of a guy. And a hanyou at that.

"Sango. Enough. You've caused enough damage," Miroku held her arms back before she could strangle the living daylights out of him.

Inuyasha was breathing hard. He managed a quiet chuckle. "No. Actually. If you recall, I dumped Kikyo in the 9th grade."

"Makes no difference!" Sango shouted, still trying to free herself. "You still abandoned her."

"For your info, I did not. In fact, I was pinned to a tree, with a miko seal. And as you know, demons, such as myself, can't do anything about that. A human has to come along and save the day. And guess who's the only person around for miles. Hers truly, Kikyo. She refused to let me go, and I had yet to find out why. But she told me, yes. And I really didn't want to hear it. So with my bare hands, I tried to remove the confounded arrow. And as you know, when you touch the seal, you loose strength. And once you close your eyes, you won't open them till someone comes and removes the seal. I was about to pass out when she said something that really got me. She said she'd wake me up in time for Kagome's funeral. The image popped in my head. It wasn't pretty. And I don't quite know what happened after that…I said something and the arrow just slipped out."

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Sango felt somewhat ashamed. Blaming him for everything… when really he could have done nothing.

"And it hurts, Sango to see someone there…fainting in a pool of their own blood. You have no idea how that felt." He glared at her, but with a hurt expression.

"Inuyasha…I – "

"Forget it. Just forget it." He walked silently into her room and hadn't moved since.

-End Flashback-

His eyes stung with salt. But no way…he was much to strong for that. He rubbed them with his hands, clearing his vision that had gone blurry. Kagome was staring at him from her bed. He didn't like to see her like that. She was horribly pale and she just looked almost dead. "Kagome." He ran to her side.

"Inu…ya…sha? Is that you?"

"Thank God you're alright Kagome. You had me worried for a sec."

"Worried? You? Don't make me laugh."

"Don't hurt yourself trying."

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed handing her coffee to Miroku. She ran over to her just as Inuyasha did. "You're okay. Can you move?"

"Sure. No problem." She pushed herself up only to feel a strong contracting feeling in her gut. "Shit!" Inuyasha and Sango helped her back down.

"What did I say about you not hurting yourself?"

"Oh, shut it." Just then the doctor came through the door.

"Ms. Higurashi! The anesthetic wore off already? I'm afraid you aren't supposed to be awake yet. You visitors will have to leave." He shooed Sango and Miroku out.

Before he left, Inuyasha placed a small pill in her hand. "If you want to heal fast, eat that. It has demon saliva in it. It sounds disgusting but trust me." She put it in the back of her mouth and swallowed it. The doctor finally managed to push Inuyasha out of the room.

The doctor placed the needle in her arm. She felt her arm so numb. And it soon filled the feeling from her feet up to her head. 'Damn stuff works too fast…'

-------------------------------------------

Her eyes opened into eternal blackness. Looking around, nothing moved or made a sound. She pressed the light button on her watch: 2:02 AM. She noticed that she felt much better than when she fell asleep. Not only that, but her vision, hearing and smell seemed to be at a higher state than usual. 'What the hell did he give me?' she pondered sitting up, without a problem this time.

beep, beep, beep

'Stupid monitor.' She yanked it off her arm, along with the other device. Removing the bandages from her stomach, all was left of the mark was something less than a scratch. 'Well, at leased it worked. I need to get out of here. This smell is getting to me.' She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and jumped off. Unfortunately her feet didn't want to support her. So, she found herself staring at the ground. 'Work.' She willed herself to move, but it wasn't happening. 'Does this medicine have a side effect or sumthin? I guess he forgot to mention that.' "Damn you, Inuyasha!" she said randomly to anyone.

"What did I do this time?" he asked from behind her.

Now, Kagome would have jumped…if her legs would work. "What the hell did you give me? I can't walk now because of it."

"Had nothing to do with it. You just haven't used your feet in awhile." He extended his hand.

"Hmph, I can do this on my own, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself, wench." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Inuyasha. I take it back! Help me!" He rolled his eyes and came to help her up. "What's so funny?"

"When you said that, you reminded me of Kikyo…always needing someone to help her."

"I resent that!" she said letting go of him, only to find herself facing the floor again. "I really have to stop doing that." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

It took a while but Kagome finally got walking on her two feet again. And not a minute too soon either. "Someone's coming." She quickly ran back to her room, and pulled the covers on top of her. Inuyasha hid under the bed. A minute later, the doctor glanced into the room, making sure everything was in order. Not long after, he left. "Close one," she whispered.

"Ya… your hearing got better, wench. I'm surprised."

"Well it'll go back to normal soon, I'm hoping. I can hear every single possible thing."

"Live with it. I go through it every day."

"Well I'm not you…man…I need a drink. They obviously want me to dehydrate."

"Relax, I'll get something."

He came back five minutes later and saw Kagome pacing the room. "What are you doing?"

"Using my feet, so they don't get tiered."

"You're a nutcase, wench, you know that?" he carried her back to her bed. Only had sat down and she was on his lap.

"This is a random question, but why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you doing this for me? Like, staying here…and going out of your way…for me?"

"Feh…I told you ages ago. But you didn't believe me. So I'll say it one last time. I can't deny it, Kagome, I love you…and always will."

A tear escaped her eye. "I needed to hear that."

"And how do you feel?"

"I…I…Inuyasha…I – "

applause

"Very nicely said, Inuyasha." Kikyo said coming out from behind the shadow of the door. "You make a very nice couple."

Kagome gripped Inuyasha's hands tightly. My, this woman was crazy. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

But Kikyo continued as though she never heard him. "Reminds me when we were together. You said nothing would come between us. You promised me." She broke down in tears, hoping that that would bring Inuyasha to her. But it didn't

"I didn't promise anything. And besides, Kikyo. That was long ago. A small fling. Nothing more. I've moved on and found someone better." He hugged Kagome closer.

"So…I just come second to her, then."

"Kikyo, you were always second. Actually, after we broke up, I never actually had a second thought about you." Inuyasha said, true to all his words. Kagome shifted in his arms.

"So…this is what it comes down to, I guess." Kikyo stood up, whipping the tears from her eyes. The tearful face was replaced with an angry glare. "I guess in order to get you, Inu, Kagome needs to be out of the picture." She took out a gold dagger. "Now die!"

Kagome screamed and looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

Kikyo stood there, her eyes shaking.

(I wanted to end it here. But that would have been evil. So I'll continue)

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked up at him, tears welling up inside.

He smiled back at her, "No big."

"Inuyasha…that knife wasn't meant for you," Kikyo stood there, holding onto its sheath.

"I know…but better me than her." he touched the spot in his shoulder were the knife was. Had he not moved in front of her, it would have stabbed Kagome right in the chest.

"What's going on in here?" one of the nurses came running into the room, hearing the scream. She looked from Kikyo to Inuyasha to Kagome. "Someone. I think we need help." She called into the hallway. Two more nightshift workers came in.

They took Kikyo, twisting her arms behind her back. "What the hell? Get your hands off me."

"Sorry Miss. But you have to answer a few questions…" one of the men said, dragging her away.

"Inuyasha…tell them it was all a mistake. Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed as she was forced down the hall.

After sitting in a minute of silence, Kagome spoke first. "Here, lemmie take that thing out."

"No, that really isn't necessary." But she had already removed it and set the bloodied knife on the table.

"I'll clean it for you. It looks pretty bad."

"Feh, maybe for you. I'm not as weak as you humans." He felt the fabric being removed from his shoulders, despite his protesting. But still, the damp towel felt good. Then she took a roll of bandages from beside her bed, and began to wrap it around his shoulder.

"Weak human or not. Would you have liked for it to get infected."

"Guess not…"

"Good, now would you stop complaining? It's way to early for that." She laid back down on her bed, and Inuyasha pulled up a chair.

"So enough stalling, wench."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on. Answer the question…I told you how I felt. So how bout you?"

She managed a small laugh. "I've known you for ten months. And in the first few hours of school, I was your worst enemy. Remember, what happened in the gym? And I wanted nothing to do with you after that."

"What's your point?"

"My point being, that after ten months, how can I say this? I hate you. Despise you. Loath you." He flinched at each word. "Yet I came to realize, the first time when Kikyo showed up. I had instant jealousy. So I asked myself, do I hate him? Or was I just denying love?"

He looked up at her, "So?"

"I hate every single bone in your entire body, Inuyasha, that I've grown to love it. More than anything or anyone ever before." She sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hate you wench."

"Hate you too." She smiled as she fell into sleeps grasp.

--------------------------------------

Aww. Wasn't that sweet? And yet…I'm sad that there is only 1 chapter left. Well I hope this turned out how you guys hoped. So anywayz…you know how much I luv you reviewers. So do me a favor! Review!

And 1 more thing. The epilogue might take a little longer to post. I guess I'll see you then!

Ja Ne! (wow, that's the first time I said that. I guess it repplaces my little face.)


	15. Epilogue: Old Ends, New Beginnings

Final AN: So sad…very last chapter. '**sits in corner and cries**' '**comes back in ½ an hour**' ahem…anywayz…just wanted to take this final opportunity 2 than all u guys for really liking this fic. Readers and reviewers especially.

A-O, thanx for being my first, and 100th reviewer!

CC: thanks for helping me with some chapters (even if u don't review all of them, for that I don't thank you…lol)

And 2 everyone else that helped in one way or another in this fic: thanks sooooooooo much!

Luv u guys all! **'blows kisses'**

Final Disclaimer: Even for the last disclaimer, I'm not creative. Own nothing.

------------------------------------

Dear Diary,

Can you believe it? My very last page. Wow, it wasn't to long ago when I started to write in August and now look, June already. And I could be the happiest person in the world right now. Graduation day is tomorrow. High school over already? I can't believe it. And next year I'm actually going to America to study for a year. I'm so excited! And this, dear diary, is my final entry. So as I run out of space, I bid you farewell…until I reopen you again.

Sincerely,

Kagome Higurashi

Chapter 15

Epilogue

Old Ends, New Beginnings

"Higurashi, Kagome," the principal called her name as she walked along the outdoor platform. She shook hands with the principal and she was handed her diploma. Everyone cheered for her, as they did every student.

Flash

Her mother snapped a quick picture just before she sat down. 'My baby is all grown up.'

Kagome took a spot next to Sango, who gave her a high-five. She sat back on the bench and looked into the guests. Next to Sota was Mrs. Higurashi. And next to her, sat a very familiar man. Why, it was Mr. Higurashi of course! It turns out that even though his plane crashed in the ocean, there were some survivors. He had come back near the beginning of May, looking rather beat up, might I add. But nevertheless, everyone was happy to see him, even Kagome. She told him countless times how sorry she was. I guess Inuyasha's stories are real and true after all.

The students were called one-by-one up to receive their diplomas. Eventually, when everyone was called, the whole grade stood up and threw their hats in the air. Kagome and Sango found their friends, talking in a corner, trying to avoid parents for the most part. But one can't run forever. "So I guess we'll see you at the dinner tonight, right?" Inuyasha spoke, him and Sesshomaru being dragged away by their father.

- That Night -

"I have to say, except for the food, this Grad party really sucks," Sango pouted, stirring her martini with a chopstick. They sat at a round table in the corner. Some dull music was playing in the background. Most of the party was over, Rin and Sesshomaru left about five minutes ago, and everyone else, one-by-one began leaving.

"I totally agree. Let's get going," Kagome yawned getting up. And it wasn't even that late…Inuyasha took her waist and led her towards the door. Sango was about to follow when Miroku grabbed her hand and motioned for her to wait.

"Hey you guys coming or what?" Inuyasha called across the restaurant.

"We'll be there in a minute," Miroku waved with his hand. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another and shrugged. They waited outside for them.

"Now what do you want?" Sango asked impatiently.

"First, will you stop being pissy. I hate it when you're like that." She rolled her eyes. "Next, all I wanted to give you was a present, just if we don't see each other next year."

Sango's mood instantly changed. "Wow. I love presents! How sweet of you." She took the box that was slightly bigger then her palm. Undoing the wrapping, under the lid was…another box. And under that was another, each smaller than the last. Sango getting impatient just sighed. "Is this a joke, because it's not funny."

"Just a little more," he pushed the box back towards her. And the last one was decorated the nicest. Red velvet with gold lining. And inside…Sango could almost faint. He smiled at her.

"Is this for real?" she asked him, still stunned.

"Yup, it is."

She ran outside where Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting. Sango was twiddling the diamond ring in her hand. Kagome just smiled. That was sweet…proposing on the last day they would have seen each other. "Sango…" Miroku said, stepping from the restaurant.

She said nothing, suddenly finding her shoes the most interesting little things. That's when she received an elbow from Kagome. Looking into her friend's eyes, she was saying go for it…it's all you. Sango turned to Miroku and flung her arms around his neck, bawling her eyes out. "You perverted lecher."

He gave a small laugh. "So you'll bare my child now, right?" Inuyasha and Kagome expected a slap to come right about…about…now!

**waits**

but none came.

Instead, it was Sango's turn to laugh. "You stupid hoshi. I'm already carrying your child." She put the ring on her finger.

"When was this? We're best friends, you're supposed to tell me everything!" Kagome huffed.

"Is it possible to forget about incidents on a cruise ship?" Sango asked. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Guess not. But you can hear it all now if you'd like…"

Not wanting to hear the details of Miroku and Sango's … err… experience, Inuyasha and Kagome decided it was a good time to leave. He picked her up bridal style and carried her like that until they reached the car.

"I'm glad they tied the knot," Inuyasha smiled.

Me too," she said looking into her fiancée's face. She was fiddling with the ruby on her left ring finger.

-----------------------------

(AN: that's basically it 4 the story…but I'll make it longer…just 4 u pplz that luv me so much)

--------------------------------------

- Five Years Later -

It was a Sunday morning, and the sun shone through the bedroom window.

Something warm was wrapped around Kagome's body. It had a long sliver mane, sharp claws and the cutest little dog-ears this world has ever seen! (Otherwise know as Inuyasha.)

His amber eyes were open, waiting to meet hers. "Hello, my Goddess," he smiled, putting his face into her hair. 'Stupid, wonderful smell,' he thought, as he begun to purr.

"Come on, Inuyasha, stop that," she giggled as she could feel his breath tickling her neck. "What if the children see? I don't want them to take after you, ya know."

"Who cares about them? Right now, it's you and me…" he went in to kiss her when a creak was made from the door.

"Oi, Miki. Don't go in Mom and Dad's room just yet. They're at it again," said the older twin, Kazen. His parents looked at him from their position. He smiled shyly and left.

Kagome blushed, "You see what I mean?" She didn't wait for an answer as she walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

------------------------------

"Oh don't forget, Inuyasha. We're meeting Miroku and Sango and Gabby today for lunch, remember?" asked Kagome at the breakfast table. Miki's face lit up.

"Really? I haven't seen Miki in forever," the four-year-old girl smiled brightly. Her twin brother rolled his eyes. They were exact opposites in more than just personality. Miki had short silver hair and amber eyes. The only noticeable difference between her and her father was she had human ears.

Kazen, on the other hand, had slightly longer raven colored hair, puppy-ears, brown eyes, fangs and claws. There's a mix and match for ya.

"I haven't forgotten," he said dully. It had been only a week since they'd seen each other. It must have been a girl thing, was his thought, as he too rolled his eyes.

"A little enthusiasm would be nice," Kagome said punching her husband's arm playfully.

"Yeah, en-thulu-sia-smmm," copied Miki, doing the same to her brother.

"You're going to get it now, wench," Inuyasha said running after her.

"Language!" Kagome scolded running for her life.

The kids looked at one another. "You thing Gabby's Mom and Dad are weird too?" asked Miki.

"I don't know. But then again, everyone that Mom and Dad know are weird, and so are you," Kazen replied. He dodged a tiny hand, as he too, ran away.

"AH! You will get it Kazen!" shouted his offended sister.

Ain't that just the perfect little family?

Owari!

So what ever happened to everyone else, you ask? Skip this part if you'd like, but for those of you who would like to know…

Sango: Married to Miroku. Is a kindergarten teacher and is expecting in three more months.

Miroku: Married to Sango. Is a private investigator, and not as perverted as he was five years earlier, but Miroku just wouldn't be Miroku without being a pervert.

Gabby: Daughter of Miroku and Sango. She's five and resembles more like her mother, removing the eye- shadow. (anyone seen ep. 78?)

Sesshomaru: Yes, is married to Rin (can you believe it?). Is a part time author and full time lawyer. His success rate? All cases won…but you can't expect less from him, can you?

Rin: Broke through the cold barrier of unsociability in Sesshomaru. She works at a film studio as a set designer. She's expecting in five months. Boy or girl? You decide.

Kikyo: Did face charges five years ago, but is doing relatively better now. She works at the children's hospital and seems to enjoy it.

Naraku: Just disappeared…

Well that's it.

Ja ne!

--------------------

that's it. Hope u really enjoyed it cuz I enjoyed writing it.

(now I would do my face but it wont let me. :'( )

:D

:P


End file.
